Fa-gad Ki'tun Hiyet (Tomorrow Has Troubles Enough)
by DawnCandace
Summary: Nyota Uhura has to take command of the Enterprise when an interaction with a new planet impacts Captain Kirk and most of the male crew in an unusual way. (Previously posted.)
1. Chapter 1

**Fa-gad Ki'tun Hiyet** (Tomorrow Has Troubles Enough)

 **Part One**

Spock crouched low, his back pressed flush against a large grey rock. He listened as phaser fire rang out all around him, noting the occasional cry of pain as a Klingon or colleague was hit. Captain Kirk and Mr. Scott ducked behind a grouping of rocks three point four meters to his northwest, Kirk holding his phaser at the ready and Scott attempting to re-establish contact with the Enterprise. He glanced quickly to his right at Mr. Leslie who had taken cover a few feet from him, noting with some degree of admiration the look of calm determination on the man's face.

That morning when he left his quarters, fresh from an argument with Nyota, he had expected this away mission to the remote moonbase to be anything but routine. Starfleet command sent the Enterprise to this remote region of space outside of the Neutral Zone to check on the status of a research outpost on the second largest moon of the gas giant Gamma-Omega. The moon had been terra-formed twenty years ago by the Federation who then established a base to study the planet. When they received the order from Starfleet command, Kirk had thought it curious.

"Tell me Spock, why would Starfleet be so interested in a little rock of a moon orbiting a gas giant in an unoccupied region of space?" Kirk asked as they sat in his Ready Room after the briefing.

"Based upon a review of the known facts, establishing the moonbase for research purposes is a waste of valuable resources," Spock replied. "There is nothing scientifically remarkable about Gamma-Omega or the surrounding region."

"But as an intelligence outpost to monitor Klingon activity in the neutral zone," Kirk replied as he jabbed the table with one finger for emphasis. "Especially if the rumor that the Empire is actively seeking to establish smuggling routes underneath the Federation's radar is true, this useless rock suddenly becomes quite important."

"Do you suspect that a Klingon attack accounts for the radio silence from Moonbase Gamma?"

"It seems like a logical conjecture," Kirk replied.

"Logic and conjecture are concepts in opposition to one another," Spock replied with an arched brow. "However, I would agree that your assumption is reasonable. We should prepare for the possibility of encountering Klingon forces."

"Well, if Klingons are behind this, let us hope that they are long gone by the time we get there."

Per usual, Jim's hope to avoid conflict proved useless. Not five minutes after the team had landed, they came under heavy fire from Klingons. When they attempted to contact the ship, they discovered that their signal was jammed. Apparently the Klingons had anticipated their arrival. They had beamed down into a trap.

"I'm going in, Mr. Scott," Kirk told Scotty once it was clear that communications with the ship were still impeded. "Cover me."

"Captain, we don't know how many of them are holed up in there. It's too risky," Scotty argued, grasping Kirk by the arm.

"If we don't destroy that jamming device we'll never get off this rock alive. You have your orders, Mr. Scott. Cover me."

With that, Kirk leapt from behind the rock, dodging and diving under phaser blasts as he made his way to the outpost. Spock, noticing his rash move, signaled for Mr. Leslie before he too made his way towards the outpost with the aid of Leslie's cover fire. They were not more than two meters from the outpost before Jim was hit in the abdomen. Spock quickly moved towards his side, dragging the Captain's body behind a boulder. He fired two shots in the air, signaling for Leslie and Scotty to make their way towards the outpost before he turned and took aim at the Klingons once more. Scotty and Leslie made their way towards the outpost entrance, shooting Klingons as they ran. Spock rose from his position to provide them adequate cover and was hit in the arm, a phaser blast grazing his shoulder. Spock fell back, assessing his injury, before resuming fire. Between the three of them, they soon managed to kill twelve Klingons who had been guarding the outpost.

Once the dust settled and it became clear that it was safe to proceed. Spock ordered Leslie and Scott to go ahead of him and quickly scout the outpost while he tended the unconscious captain.

"It's all clear, Commander," Scotty shouted as he ran towards Mr. Spock. "Is the Captain alive?"

"Barely," Spock replied as he carried Kirk into the outpost, ignoring the searing pain in his shoulder. "Please busy yourself with locating and disabling the jamming device while I take the captain to the medical bay."

Scotty hesitated, his dark eyes roaming over the unmoving figure of his captain and friend before taking off to locate the communications lab.

Spock soon found the ransacked medical bay and deposited the captain onto a somewhat functioning biobed. The Klingons had been thorough in their plunder of the outpost. Spock examined the readings on the biobed and permitted himself a slight frown. What he saw was not good. While it was fortunate that the phaser blast had not proven to be lethal, the captain had sustained severe injuries to his internal organs. There also appeared to be severe internal bleeding. Spock turned away from the biobed. If they were not able to contact the ship and beam aboard within the hour, the captain would certainly die.

* * *

"Full power to starboard shields," Sulu ordered from the command chair.

"Aye, sir," Uhura replied, "Full power to starboard shields."

Uhura's fingers flew nimbly over the controls, as if manning the helm was her routine duty. She was thankful that she thought to schedule weekly piloting and navigation simulations in order to maintain her skill set. She was seldom called to man Sulu and Chekov's station, but when she was, they were always in a crisis situation. What was supposed to be a rather routine check-in with an outpost had turned into a Klingon attack. A half hour after sending Spock and the Captain down to the surface, the Enterprise had come under attack from a cloaked Klingon warship that was patrolling the area.

"Prepare forward phasers. Lock onto target."

"Aye, sir," Chekov replied. "Phasers locked."

Before Sulu could issue the command to fire, the ship was rocked violently by a photon blast. Uhura was thrown from her seat and landed heavily on the floor, her head striking the arm of her chair. She quickly scrambled to her feat, shaking off the haze that filled her head. Uhura always found herself thrown about the ship whenever there was turbulence. Spock had always been there to lift her small frame from the deck and deposit her in her seat. As she resumed her seat at the helm, she allowed herself a fleeting thought of concern for her partner.

"Shields at seventy percent, Mr. Sulu."

That morning Spock and Uhura had a rare argument over the status of their relationship. In the months since the events on Hytherox IV, their relationship had progressed from intimate friends to lovers contemplating marriage. [1]While some on board thought that the development was a rapid one, Spock and Uhura knew that their love had been slow burning. It was four years in the making, arguably even longer than that. The night before, Spock had admitted to her that his interest had been kindled three years prior to her arrival on the Enterprise when he encountered her as a cadet at Starfleet Academy. Uhura had been charmed by this admission, plopping herself down in Spock's lap and peppering his face with kisses.

"Oh, that is so sweet, Spock," she purred as she rested her head in the crook of his neck. "Love at first sight."

"I would not call it that, Nyota," Spock replied, his deep voice rumbling pleasantly in her ear. "Our interaction was insufficient to trigger shon-ha-lock. [2] However, I did find your appearance highly pleasing."

Nyota lifted her head from his shoulder, brushing her cheek against his in a manner she knew he found stimulating.

"Well, let's call it lust at first sight. I admit that I found you to be rather sexy as well. All tall and severe and dressed in black," she whispered as she peppered kisses down his neck. "You were so appealing standing there half in shadow watching me."

"You describe me in terms similar to a vampire of Terran myth," Spock replied.

"Vampires were rumored to be very sexy."

Spock arched one brow. "I am constantly intrigued by what human women find sexually appealing. It is illogical for you to consider a parasite to be a suitable mate."

Uhura sat back, running one hand across his chest in a manner Spock found most distracting. "Well, I always like it when you bite, Spock," she replied with an innocent smile.

"The compulsion to bite one's mate is an instinctual drive of the Vulcan meant to mark one's mate to ward off rivals," Spock explained. "It is completely dissimilar to the vampire's need to bite his victim to acquire sustenance."

Uhura laughed and rose from her perch on his lap. "I think I require an empirical study in order to truly understand the difference."

"I would be happy to oblige your scientific curiosity, lieutenant."

Early the following morning they lay in bed, Uhura wishing that time would slow, Spock enjoying the coolness of his fiancée's body pressed against his.

"Spock," Uhura began. "After this mission is over and we've married, what do you see ourselves doing?"

"I imagine that we would undertake a shorter term deep space mission or take teaching positions at the academy," Spock replied. He was reluctant to have this important conversation when they only had an hour to spare before they had to ready themselves for duty. "Is this plan to your liking, Nyota?"

Uhura turned towards Spock, propping herself up on one elbow so that she could watch him.

"I like the idea of teaching for a short time. But, I think I am not ready to give up the excitement of deep space exploration. I'd like to take another five-year commission. Preferably under Captain Kirk."

"The Enterprise would prove to be an unsuitable place for the raising of children, Nyota."

"Who said anything about children?"

"As you are already past the period of optimal fertility, it is only logical that we begin to have children within the next five years. Although medical advances have enabled human women to have children well into their sixties, due to my unique biological makeup, it would be best for me to impregnate you sooner rather than later."

"So you are saying I'm old? I've just turned 29!" Uhura sat up fully in the bed, the sheets sliding down to her waist.

Spock found himself momentarily distracted by the view. He calculated that they had sufficient time to attempt impregnation before they must prepare for duty. Uhura huffed, noticing the direction of his eyes. She leapt from the bed, pulling a sheet tight around her body.

"Not on your life, buster! I'm pissed at you if you haven't guessed!"

"Your anger is illogical, Nyota. I have merely stated the scientific fact that you are rapidly approaching the end of your natural fertility period. Furthermore, as our current mission has demonstrated, deep space exploration is a dangerous endeavor that is unsuitable for children. It would be wise for us to establish our family on Earth or, preferably, on Vulcan until our offspring have reached an age of maturity whereby it would be suitable for my parents to undertake their care."

"Well, I am glad that you have everything so neatly planned out," Uhura replied, her eyes narrowed. "But, if you had cared to consult me, you would know that I've worked too hard to be grounded after my first mission."

"I do not understand, Nyota. Am I not consulting you now?"

"Ugh, I can't even talk about this right now. Our shift is starting soon and we'll definitely need to have a long hard talk about this."

Spock rose from the bed. "Your logic is sound. We shall continue our conversation this evening. Would you care to join me in the shower, Nyota?"

Uhura looked at him as if he had grown a second head. She dropped her sheet, ignoring Spock's intrigued look, and hurriedly pulled her uniform dress over her head.

"Thank you, no. I think I'll take my dusty ovaries back to my quarters and shower alone!"

Uhura tucked away that morning's argument. She had to focus on the battle at hand. She did not allow herself to consider the fact that Spock may have been correct; that he might never return to the ship alive; that she and the entire crew could be blown out of the sky.

"Photon torpedoes ready, Mr. Sulu," she stated.

"Fire when ready, lieutenant."

"Firing torpedoes."

"Direct hit," Chekov yelled. "Klingon shields are now offline."

"Fire full phasers, Uhura. Chekov, follow with another photon torpedo. Fire when ready."

"Aye, sir."

Uhura's fingers flew over the controls, locking and engaging all phaser banks. She watched as the warship was rocked by phaser fire and then destroyed by the photon torpedo. She released a sigh of relief.

"Lt. Palmer, do we have contact with the landing party?"

"Yes, Mr. Sulu. Communications are back online."

"Hail the captain," Sulu ordered, his voice tense.

"The captain is not answering, sir."

"Hail Mr. Spock."

"Enterprise this is Commander Spock."

Uhura could not hide her smile of relief at the sound of Spock's deep voice filling the bridge.

"The transporter was knocked offline during the attack, Mr. Spock," Sulu reported after Spock's request for an emergency beam up to Sickbay. "We'll send down a medical shuttle to retrieve the captain."

"Time is of the essence, Mr. Sulu," Spock spoke into his communicator.

"Aye, sir."

"Assemble a landing team comprised of engineering, communications and security officers to secure the outpost and get communications with Starfleet back online. Please send an emergency communication to Starfleet command informing them of the Klingon presence on Moonbase Gamma."

"Aye, sir."

Spock closed the connection before hailing Mr. Scott to check on their progress with the outpost systems.

* * *

Uhura sat next to Doctor McCoy on the Jameson, piloting the shuttlecraft down to the surface. She had immediately requested to be sent down to the outpost with the medical team rather than joining the team tasked with restoring communications at the outpost. Sulu granted her request after giving her a searching look providing that she join the communications team once the captain was back on board. She worried her lip as she steered the ship through a bit of turbulence.

"Don't worry doll face," Len said as he reached over to pat her shoulder. "Jim has been in these scrapes before. It'll take more than an errant phaser blast to take him out of commission."

"I'm sure you're right, Len," Nyota replied.

While she was worried about the captain, she was anxious to see Spock. He did not mention his own condition during his brief communication with the bridge. She knew him well enough to assume that he was well, or at least not seriously injured. Spock was not one to convey unnecessary information during an emergency. Still, she worried, their argument that morning in the forefront of her mind.

Uhura landed the shuttle deftly in front of the outpost, leaving the ship powered on as she opened the shuttle doors. They would take off as soon as the captain was on board.

Uhura rose from her seat and went to the shuttle door, watching as Chapel and McCoy ran towards the advancing figure of Spock, their medical scanners at the ready. Uhura gasped at the sight; Captain Kirk lay limply over Spock's shoulder as he walked determinedly towards the shuttle. Around them, the lifeless bodies of a dozen or so Klingons littered the ground. Uhura resisted the urge to run to Spock's side and examine him for injury. Allowing herself to watch his approach was luxury enough. She resumed her seat at the pilot's chair, readying the ship for takeoff as additional nurses left the ship to see to any injured crewmen or Klingon fighters that may have survived.

Once the captain was on board, Uhura shut the shuttle doors and lifted the craft off of the ground. She busied herself flipping switches as she guided them back to the Enterprise, compensating for the turbulence of breaking atmosphere so that the captain was jostled as little as possible. She spared a quick glance to her side when Spock sat in the chair next to her, his dark eyes watching her as she worked.

"Lieutenant Uhura, why are you part of the medical emergency team? Your primary training is not that of a pilot or an EMT."

Uhura kept her eyes focused on the view screen. "The medical team required a pilot for the shuttle, sir. I volunteered and the commanding officer approved."

Spock gently laid his hand over hers.

 _You must not let your feelings for me affect the mission, however trivially_. He said through their link.

 _My choice hasn't hurt the mission at all._ Nyota replied.

"Your presence is not required here and is better served elsewhere."

"Yes, sir. However, in addition to communications, I have been trained as a pilot and navigator. I have performed admirably in all of these areas, sir."

"Would you both mind cutting down the chit-chat," McCoy's angry voice rang out. "Some of us are trying to concentrate on our jobs here!"

"I apologize if our conversation has impeded your work," Spock replied after a time. "Lieutenant, we shall continue our discussion at a later time."

Uhura nodded curtly before focusing all of her attention on flying the shuttle. She expertly guided the Jameson into the shuttle bay, bringing the shuttle to a gentle landing in a berth closest to the turbolifts. She remained in her chair a few minutes after McCoy and his team rushed the captain to Sickbay, Spock on their heels. Nyota was furious.

* * *

Charlene's foot tapped an insistent rhythm against the carpeted floor as the turbolift ascended to Deck 8. She was eager to get to Scotty's quarters. As soon as she finished her shift, she sent a message to Scotty informing him that she would be waiting for him in his quarters with a hot meal once he was able to get away from overseeing the repairs to the transporter. After that afternoon's Klingon ambush, the noise and clutter of the mess hall seemed inappropriate for their reunion. In the privacy of their quarters, she could drop her professional façade and indulge in the luxury of fussing over her boyfriend away from prying eyes.

Dangerous missions were a way of life aboard the Enterprise and Charlene had seen her fair share of harrowing situations despite her seemingly safe position as Head Geophysicist. However, it was an entirely different kettle of fish when someone she loved was out there risking life and limb for the Federation. Scotty had a penchant for being assigned to dangerous missions. This time he had been fortunate to escape uninjured.

Charlene shifted her tray to rest on one hip as she keyed in the code to Scotty's quarters.

"Lights, sixty percent," Charlene ordered as she stepped into the room.

She shut her eyes briefly and inhaled Scotty's familiar musky scent that lay heavy in the air of his quarters. She set up their dinner on a corner table and turned on a few faux candles for ambiance before walking around the partition towards the sleeping alcove. She changed out of her uniform into one of the casual dresses she kept in Scotty's closet, pausing briefly to admire her uniforms that hung next to his. Just as she finished slipping on a long sleeved yellow dress, she heard the door slide open.

Charlene smiled brightly and hurried to the front room to greet Scotty. She came to a sudden halt when she met Mira Romaine instead.

"Mira, what are you doing here?" Charlene demanded once she had recovered herself.

"I wanted to talk to Scotty, is that a crime?" Mira replied, her hands resting on her hips.

"Then send him a damn message," Charlene snapped. "I suggest that you get the hell out of here before I do something I regret."

Mira sniffed before turning and heading towards the door just as Scotty entered the room.

"Mira, what are you doing here?"

"She was just leaving," Charlene bit out as she walked to Scotty's side. "Weren't you Mira?"

Charlene gripped Scotty's arm as she shot daggers at the woman.

"Yes," Mira finally sniffed before continuing her exit. "I'll talk to you tomorrow, Scotty."

As soon as Mira left, Charlene dropped Scotty's arm and stomped towards the sleeping alcove, her concern for Scotty momentarily supplanted by rage. Scotty followed her, sitting next to her on the bed.

"Why does that woman know the code to your door, Montgomery?" Charlene asked before Scotty could open his mouth.

Scotty bit his lip, knowing that Charlene only used his full name when she was particularly upset.

"I suppose I forgot to change it after she transferred to Memory Alpha," he explained weakly.

"Well, I highly suggest that you change it! She just can't waltz in here willy nilly."

"Aye, I'll do just that, lass," Scotty replied as he rubbed her back in soft circles.

Charlene sighed and leaned into his touch.

"I'm sorry to snap at you, Monty. I just don't like that woman sniffing around you. It is bad enough that I have to put up with her sour attitude in my lab, but I won't have her trying to get her claws back into you. I don't like to share."

Scotty wrapped one strong arm around her waist, pulling her against his side.

"I understand, lass. But, ya don't have anything ta fear in that department. You're all the woman I could ever handle…that I would ever want to handle," Scotty amended at her snort. "I've told Mira that is over between us. I'll have a good talk with her tomorrow and lay down some clear boundaries."

"I wish she never transferred back to this ship," Charlene sighed as she turned into his embrace. "I don't like fighting over a man. It's so...primitive."

"Aye, but I think I'd like to see that," Scotty smiled. "But, there'll be no need for fisticuffs as I'm not buying what she's selling."

"Good."

Charlene leaned in for another kiss when the sound of Scotty's stomach growling loudly interrupted her. Scotty looked embarrassed as Charlene laughed.

"Come on, Monty," she replied smilingly as she urged him to stand. "Let's see to feeding that hungry beast."

* * *

Spock found Nyota seated alone in the recreation room, nursing a cold cup of coffee, a few hours after they had returned to the ship. He sat beside her and quelled his disappointment when she refused to acknowledge him.

"You are angry with me, Nyota," Spock stated after a few minutes of silence.

"Of course I am," Uhura said as she spun around in her chair to face him. "How could you embarrass me like that?"

Spock cocked his head to the side. "I do not understand."

Nyota huffed in frustration. "You scolded me like a child and openly questioned my abilities in front of Len and Christine."

"I do not recall scolding you, Nyota. I posed legitimate questions about your inclusion on the emergency medical team."

"That's what I mean. You talked as if I am nothing more than a glorified secretary rather than a trained Starfleet officer!"

"Nyota, you know that I have a great appreciation and respect for you as a communications officer. Your role on the bridge is vital to the functioning of this ship."

"Yes, but I am so much more than a communications officer. When Leslie hops from security to engineering to medical, you never second-guess his abilities. He operated on you once, for goodness sake. [3] And you never question Sulu or Chekov when they switch positions. It is just my abilities that appear to give you pause. I completed the same multi-department trainings that Leslie, and Sulu and every other bridge officer was required to take."

Spock reached over and grasped both of her hands in his, willing her to look at him. Her dark eyes were wet with unshed tears.

"I apologize, Nyota. You are correct. You are more than capable as a pilot and a communications officer. Indeed, you excel at every task to which you put your hand."

Nyota ducked her head.

"Perhaps my concerns were poorly worded," Spock continued. "It was not your abilities that I question, but the logic behind your choices. Your decision was driven by emotion, by your concern for my welfare. While I am…gratified that you care for me so strongly, you must learn to divorce your love for me from the mission. In this instance, your emotions did not lead you to make a choice that jeopardized the mission. But this will not always be the case."

Nyota slipped her hand from his grasp and cupped his cheek.

"I think it is impossible to completely shut off my love for you, Spock. You also can't tell me that you would've been successful in doing the same."

Spock turned his face into her hand, pressing a kiss to her palm. "You are correct k'diwa, but we must both endeavor to act in such a manner. [4] One day you may have to make a choice between my life and the optimal success of the mission. You must strive to choose the latter."

"Oh, Spock. Don't make me promise such a thing," Uhura replied before wrapping her arms around his shoulders. She drew back abruptly at his audible hiss of pain.

"You're hurt! Why didn't you let Len patch you up?"

"I was merely grazed and the doctor was occupied with Captain Kirk. My injuries do not require more than what can be found in a standard first aid kit."

Uhura rose from her seat, tugging on Spock's hand. "Come then, I'll patch you up in my quarters and you can change into a fresh tunic."

"I should report to the bridge, Nyota. My injuries can wait."

"Sulu has things well in hand, Spock. This will only take a few minutes."

"I am first officer and acting captain of this ship, lieutenant," Spock reminded her.

"And I am your wife-to-be. So, I outrank you, mister," Uhura replied with a watery smile. "It is logical for you to just give in now, Spock, rather than waste time arguing with me."

Spock dipped his head, his mouth curved in a gentle smile. "Very well, Captain."

 **Footnotes:**

[1] Refers to a story in my Constellations TOS series that precedes this called Golden Bells and Serpent Gods. You don't have to have read Golden Bells in order to understand what is happening in this story.

[2] shon-ha-lock= "The Engulfment" or "love at first sight" in Vulcan. VLD

[3] According to Memory Alpha, Lt. Leslie was the Jack-of-all-trades (or the Barbie) of the Enterprise. He worked in engineering and manned the helm. He was a navigator, a security officer, medical assistant, acting captain and a science officer. In "Amok in Time" and "The Man Trap," he assisted McCoy in Sick Bay, even operating on Spock. Likewise, Uhura was a multi-talented officer. She manned the helm in "Balance of Terror" and was acting captain in several TAS episodes (none of which I've seen). Uhura also initially wore command gold.

[4] k'diwa= Vulcan for "beloved"


	2. Chapter 2

**Part Two**

Charlene clutched the edges of her desk seeking purchase, her uniform dress hiked up high exposing her round bottom. Scotty's fingers dug into her hips as he drove into her relentlessly. Her PADD, which had been resting precariously on the edge of the desktop, fell to the carpeted floor. A sickening crack informed Charlene that they had managed to break another one. She would have to learn to keep her desktop clear of breakables. However, Charlene could not bring herself to care at that moment. Scotty was so deep, thrusting hard and sure, hitting the most delicious spots. Charlene knew that it wouldn't be long before she came apart, shuddering and moaning beneath the Scotsman.

This had become a familiar routine for them since their return from Moonbase Gamma. A few months before that fateful mission, Charlene and Scotty had just begun to date again, trying their hand at romance once more after two years of separation. [1] Since the events on Gamma-Omega, where four young security and engineering officers were cut down right before Scotty's eyes, their relationship had been in fast-forward. They went from dating a few times per week, sharing short kisses at the end of the night to spending nearly all of their free time together. When they were not having deep conversations about their future together, they were making love. Lately, "making love" did not aptly describe their activities. No. Their interactions had not been so tender and sweet.

Their work schedules had become such that it was difficult to find time to schedule the long dinners and lazy gentle sessions to which they had become accustomed. They were not even on complimentary shifts that would allow Charlene to steal a few hours' sleep tucked against her lover's broad chest before he was called back to duty. So, they stole whatever moments they could find to get as close to each other as possible.

Scotty had pleasured her in the Jeffries tubes. Charlene trapped him in a conveniently stalled turbolift. If they passed each other in the hall, they would automatically locate the nearest closet or empty conference room. Scotty would lock the door, press her against the wall, push her panties aside and take her fully clothed, Charlene biting her lip to keep quiet as she clung to his shoulders. On days like today, when Charlene's shift just ended and Scotty found himself on break, he would follow her to her quarters, lock the door and take her on the sofa, coffee table or, his favorite place, her desk.

"Too…ahhh…too much," she managed. "Scotty, I can't…"

"Breathe through it," Scotty commanded, his voice strained as he bent his head to suck on the exposed skin at the base of neck.

Charlene wrapped her fingers tightly around the edge of the desk and took quick breaths. Soon she began to meet his thrusts, the sensation of him moving against and within her no longer too much to endure.

"That's it," Scotty panted, his voice harsh in her ear. "Come for me, lass."

It did not take much longer for Charlene to comply, her vision blurring with the force of her release. Scotty was not far behind, grunting her name as he emptied himself into her. Scotty stumbled into the desk, leaning heavily against Charlene. Once he had recovered somewhat, he stepped back from her.

"Och," he sighed as he took in the rumpled state of his uniform. "Looks like I'll be needing to change."

Charlene opened her eyes, her vision still hazy. "Sorry."

"Aye, you have nothin' to apologize for," Scotty replied as he leaned down to kiss her flushed cheeks. "I take it as a compliment. Sign of a job well done."

Charlene giggled tiredly and kissed his lips briefly. "Don't let it go to your head."

"Come, Leenie," Scotty said as he scooped her up in his arms. "You're almost dead to the world. I'll tuck ya in before I go."

Scotty managed to peel back the covers with one hand before gently placing Charlene onto the bed. He helped her slip her uniform dress over her head and her boots from her feet. He covered her with a sheet before lying at her side

"Monty, you'll be late," Charlene protested as Scotty wrapped one arm around her.

"I've got a good fifteen minutes before my dinner break is done. Time enough for a quick change and a swing by the mess hall to grab some protein nibs, all with minutes to spare."

Charlene turned around to face him and pressed a kiss to the tip of his nose. "You haven't had a good meal in weeks. You can't survive on those ghastly protein…"

A loud yawn interrupted her speech.

"When our schedules are sane again, I'll cook you a proper dinner of mutton pie and rumbledethumps [2]. All your favorites," Charlene murmured as her eyes began to close.

"You mean, replicate one. Unless ya plan to poison me," Scotty teased. Charlene was a gifted scientist and engineer, but a horrid cook.

Charlene yawned again before sticking her tongue out at him. "Programming counts as cooking."

Scotty chuckled and kissed her softly on the lips. "I love you, Charlene Masters. Why did you ever give me a second chance?"

"I like men in kilts," Charlene quipped, her voice heavy with sleep.

Scotty stared at her seriously, taking in the sight of her face completely relaxed and at peace.

"Marry me Charlene," he whispered. "Marry me right on the ship this week. The captain can perform the ceremony. What do you say, lass?"

"Hmmm, whatever you want, Monty," Charlene sighed before falling asleep.

Scotty remained in bed watching her sleep. "Right," he sighed before pressing a kiss to her forehead. "Remind me ta ask you when you're awake," he whispered.

* * *

"I find this activity to be most illogical, Nyota," Spock's deep voice rumbled pleasantly.

"Everything doesn't have to be logical, sugar," Nyota replied, kissing his lips briefly.

"Normal human kisses are vastly superior, Nyota. Furthermore, I find the name that you have given this activity to be misleading."

"Oh, Spock. A few Eskimo kisses won't hurt you. You might even find that you enjoy them."

Spock rolled his eyes; a dramatic expression that Uhura knew was done solely for her amusement.

"You may proceed."

Uhura grinned triumphantly before tilting her face close to his and repeatedly brushing her nose across the tip of his. She pulled back and looked into his blank face, noting the slight softening of his eyes with satisfaction.

"See, silly. That wasn't so bad. Now you try."

Spock covered her body with his and copied her activity. However, instead of confining himself to the tip of her nose, he proceeded to "kiss" her forehead, each cheek, down her jaw line and across her collarbone. Nyota shivered.

"What was that?" Uhura asked.

"An improvisation," Spock replied before capturing her lips.

Nyota smiled against his mouth and wrapped her arms around his waist, running her hands up the planes of his back to brush her fingers against his shoulder blades in the manner that he liked. Spock purred deep in his chest.

When Uhura suddenly found her arms bereft of her warm Vulcan, her first instinct was to scream. She sat up abruptly, her eyes frantically searching for Spock. She swung her bare legs over the side of the bed, grabbing his discarded undershirt to slip over her head as she searched his quarters, calling his name as she paced the room. Realizing the idiocy of her activity, she stopped in the center of the room, shutting her eyes and willing her panic to retreat behind the force of her reason. Panic would not locate Spock. She had mastery over her emotions.

"Computer, please locate Commander Spock."

"Commander Spock is no longer aboard the _Enterprise_."

"Shit," Uhura breathed as she drummed her fingers against the desk.

Nyota took a deep breath and refocused. She decided to message Captain Kirk. Perhaps he would know what was happening. She rang the captain, but his commlink remained unanswered after several moments. Her panic began to break through her careful controls.

"Computer, locate Captain Kirk."

"Captain Kirk is no longer aboard the _Enterprise_."

Nyota repeated the process with Dr. McCoy, Sulu, Scotty, Chekov and Mr. Leslie and received the same result. Something was seriously wrong. The entire chain of command ahead of her was missing from the ship. Something in Uhura turned over. She no longer wrestled to control her panic or fear. She rose from her seat and began to dress. Just as she finished pulling on her boots, her commlink chimed.

"Nyota," the panicked voice of Lieutenant Palmer filled the room. "The captain and half the bridge crew disappeared. The entire ship is in panic. Calls are coming in from all over the place reporting missing crewmen. I don't know what to do…"

"Everything will be ok, Beth. I'm on my way to the bridge. Put the ship on yellow alert."

"But only the commanding officer can do that," Palmer replied.

"I'm the highest ranking command officer on board, Lieutenant Palmer. Put the ship on yellow alert. Captain's orders."

* * *

Charlene stood across from Scotty, her hands clasped in his, luxuriating in his adoring gaze. He looked so handsome in his dress uniform and tartan. She glanced to her side to see a smiling Nyota standing beside her, wearing a sleeveless teal gown, a bouquet of fire lilies clutched in her hands. Her dark eyes sparkled with unshed tears.

She turned her head to see Captain Kirk standing before them behind a podium, also dressed in his uniform vest, his chest adorned with awards. He smiled at her warmly before speaking.

"Do you, Charlene Lenae Masters, take this man as your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Charlene replied. Scotty's smiled deepened and he pressed her fingers.

"And do you, Montgomery Gawyn Scott, take this woman as your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold as long as you both shall live?"

"Aye, I do indeed."

"The rings, Lieutenant."

Charlene turned to see Lieutenant Kyle step forward, an open ring box in his hands and his face spit in his familiar silly grin. Charlene took one platinum band from the box and turned to face Scotty.

"With this ring, I thee wed," she whispered before sliding the band onto Scotty's finger.

Scotty turned and took the remaining band. He lifted her hand in his, caressing her fingers gently.

"With this ring…"

Charlene was torn from her pleasant dreams by the sound of blaring alarms. The ship was on yellow alert. She sprang from the bed, foregoing her usual sonic shower to pull on her uniform. Just as she was about to make her way to the door to rush to Engineering, her personal commlink sounded.

"Masters, here."

"Lieutenant Masters," Lieutenant Palmer began, her voice strangely tight. "Please report to the bridge."

"I'm on my way."

Charlene ran out into the hall, her mind whirring with questions. The halls were abuzz with activity, crewmembers running to and fro, some pulling on boots and tugging uniform dresses into place as they made their way through the halls. As Charlene moved towards the turbolifts, she realized that she had not seen a single male crewmember.

"Attention crew. This is Acting Captain Lieutenant Uhura. All personnel please report to their stations for assignment by their department heads," Nyota's calm voice flowed through the ship wide speakers. "Please maintain calm and refrain from using the computers and communicators to locate missing crewmen. All ship wide communications and computers are to be solely used for official business."

Charlene stepped into the turbolift trying to dissect the meaning of Nyota's message. Apparently many crewmembers had gone missing. If Nyota was acting captain, that meant that Scotty was among that number. Charlene tried to swallow the mounting panic in her chest. She soon arrived on the bridge and found that her suspicions were confirmed. Captain Kirk, Spock, Sulu, Chekov, every male bridge officer was missing, their stations manned by female, agender, and third gender crewmembers. Uhura sat in the captain's chair, Yeomen Rand at her side feverishly taking notes on a PADD. When Uhura spied Charlene, she waived her over.

"Nyota, what's going on?"

"We don't know just yet, Charlene. But, what we do know is that scores of crewmen are suddenly missing. We're getting reports from all over the ship of husbands, mates and colleagues suddenly disappearing."

"Are we under attack?"

Uhura shook her head. "Unlikely. We haven't picked up any nearby ships. I'm assembling a team to meet in the Ready Room as soon as scans of the planet below are complete. I want you to serve as my first officer, Charlene."

"Me?"

"Yes. I need someone that I can trust and we've worked very well in the field before. Plus, you're one of the top scientists on board. Who best to fill Spock's shoes at a time like this?"

Charlene swallowed before shaking her head. "I'll do my best, sir."

Uhura nodded at her before turning towards Rand once more.

"Janice, I want you to conduct a survey and compile a list of every crewmember that is unaccounted for. Have Yeoman Tamura pour over the duty rosters by department. Find out who is the highest-ranking officer left in each department and inform them that they are now promoted to department head. Give them the rosters of all remaining crewmembers in their department and instruct them that they are ordered to fill the now vacant positions as soon as possible."

"Yes, Captain," Rand replied before heading to the turbolift.

Uhura rose from the captain's chair and walked over to the science station where Doctor Ann Mulhall stood peering into the scanner.

"How are scans of the planet progressing, Doctor? Anything out of the ordinary?"

"Yes, Captain," Ann replied. "I've found some readings that are very interesting."

"Good. Make a tape and report to the Ready Room," Uhura commanded before stepping towards her chair once more and flicking on the ship intercom.

"Attention. Will the following officers report to the captain's Ready Room. Lt. Mira Romaine, Doctor Helen Noel, Yeoman Zahra Jamal, and Nurse Christine Chapel. Repeat, report to the Ready Room immediately. Uhura out."

Uhura turned towards the helm where Ensign Jana Haines and Lieutenant Lakshmi Radha sat at the controls.

"Lieutenant Radha, you have the helm," Uhura ordered. She turned to make her way to the Ready Room when Radha's anxious voice called her back to the helm.

"Captain, you'll want to come see this."

Uhura turned and stopped dead in her tracks. There, on the view screen, was a Klingon war ship.

"Raise shields," Uhura shouted over her shoulder. "Palmer, put the ship on red alert and attempt to hail the Klingon ship."

"Aye Captain," Palmer replied as her hands busied themselves at the controls.

The air was soon filled with the familiar wails of the red alert alarms.

"Captain, our hails are going unanswered," Palmer reported.

"Odd," Uhura murmured as she turned from the view screen towards the science station. "You usually can't get a Klingon to shut up. Ann, do you have anything for me?"

"Its pretty strange," Mulhall replied as she peered into the blue scanner. "I am not picking up a single life form on the ship. However, all of their systems appear to be operating normally. The ship is running dangerously low on fuel. Their orbit will begin to deteriorate in less than an hour."

" _Main samjah nahi_ ," Radha murmured as she peered at the view screen. [3]"It's almost as if the entire crew decided to pop out for a coffee break."

"Do you think we'll have time enough to send a team over for a quick look?"

"If we hurry," Mulhall replied.

"Palmer, drop us back to yellow alert," Uhura ordered.

Soon after she finished speaking, Chapel, Romaine, Jamal and Noel filed onto the bridge.

"There has been a quick change of plans, ladies," Uhura said as she turned to face them. "Christine, Zahra and Charlene follow me to the transporter room."

* * *

Spock woke up abruptly, a sharp pain piercing the side of his neck. He opened his eyes to view his brightly lit surroundings. He appeared to be in a medical bay of sorts, strapped to a table. He could feel the cold metal pressed into the bare skin of his back. It appeared as if he had been undressed, his chest and legs bare save for a kilt like garment draped around his hips. Spock felt a cool metal band snap around his neck. He tried to lift his hands to his neck to investigate, but found that his arms were restrained.

"The handsome one has awoken, mistress," a feminine voice announced.

Spock tried to turn his head to discover the source of the voice, but could not.

"Peace, Handsome One," a different female voice soothed. The owner of the voice walked into Spock's view, looking down at him with appraising yellow eyes set in a dark face.

"You shall fetch a high price, Handsome One. I would not be surprised if the queen herself chooses you. You would sire strong daughters."

"Where am I and why have you restrained me?"

The purple haired woman's full lips stretched into a smile.

"He speaks well, does he not, Afina?" The woman's companion stepped into view. Her skin was a pale gold and her eyes a brilliant green.

"That he does," Afina replied.

"Answer my question. Where am I and why have you restrained me?" Spock repeated.

"Hush, Handsome One," the one named Tamur replied. "You must learn to speak only when spoken to. You are on Acunia now. You must learn your place as a man if your life here is to be an easy one."

"I demand that you release me and return me to my ship."

No sooner had the words left his mouth than a shock of energy shot from his collar through his body. Spock bit down on his lip, drawing blood.

"Afina! We must not damage him before the auction," Tamur scolded before grabbing a small square device from the smaller woman's hands. "You have caused him injury and the Queen shan't be pleased."

Tamur stepped away and returned shortly with a wet cloth. She dabbed gently at Spock's mouth, removing the green blood that beaded on his lip.

"You will soon learn to obey, Handsome One. We do not wish to harm you," Tamur said as she applied a stinging salve to his cut lip.

"Do not resist or I shall be forced to punish you again," Afina informed him as she undid his restraints.

As soon as his hands were free, Spock brought his hands up to his neck and fingered the device. Before he could question the women again, he was prodded by Afina to stand.

"Follow me, Handsome One, I shall take you to your friends."

Spock stood and followed Tamur, Afina walking closely behind him. He carefully observed his surroundings as he went. They walked out of the brightly lit medical room, through a short hallway into the open air. The air was warm and slightly dry. Whatever planet they were on was temperate and blessed with abundant flora. They walked down a black stone path past multi-storied stone buildings whose tan walls were decorated with brightly colored stones. Before the buildings stretched lawns of purple grasses filled with plants and trees of exotic colors and foliage. Spock tilted his head back to observe the cloudless blue sky in which four large moons were visible.

As he walked, he observed several females walking about in small groups. They were all of a statuesque build like his guards and their skin were various shades of gold, brown, blue and green. Spock only observed one male. His lean gangly frame and clean-shaven face suggested that he was no more than sixteen years old. He walked several feet behind a tall woman with dark blue skin. He was dressed in a similar manner as Spock, wearing a brown leather skirt and collar. However, his arms were adorned with gold bands.

Soon, they turned up a path and were led into a large tall walled courtyard. On either side of the courtyard were barred cells filled with his colleagues from the _Enterprise_. All of them appeared to be male and were also dressed in kilts, their necks fitted with the strange collars.

They stopped before one large cell where Spock could see Captain Kirk, Scotty and a few others.

"Spock," Jim called as he stepped towards the bars. "They've got you too?"

"It would appear so, Captain."

"Step back from the bars or risk punishment," Tamur threatened.

Kirk stepped back to stand beside McCoy, Riley and the others as the door was drawn back. Spock stepped into the cell and whirled around as the door clanged shut behind him.

"You can't keep us here," Kirk yelled to Tamur and Afina's retreating backs. "I demand to speak to your leader."

"Queen Kathra will come to inspect you anon," Tamur replied. "However, do not expect her to be sympathetic to your plea for release, Golden One. You will never set foot on your ship again."

 **Footnotes:**

[1] Refers to events that take place in earlier stories in my Constellations series, particularly in Martha's Tears, A Wolf in Sheep's Clothing (WIP) and Golden Bells and Serpent Gods. Knowledge of those stories is not necessary to follow this story.

[2] rumbledethumps= A Scottish dish of potatoes, onion and cabbage similar to Irish colcannon and British bubble and squeak. A side dish or main dish

[3] Main Samjah Nahi! = "I don't understand!" In Urdu.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part Three**

Uhura sat at the head of the table in the Ready Room, examining her hastily assembled command crew. She was confident in each woman's ability to step into roles with which they were unfamiliar. She was less confident in her own ability to run a starship in the captain's absence and to locate and retrieve her missing colleagues. They had prepared her for such scenarios at the Academy, anticipating her eventual assignment to the bridge crew of a major starship. However, outside of a few simulations, Uhura had never been in a position of command. Several pairs of anxious eyes starred back at her. They were all looking to her for answers and for guidance.

However, Nyota didn't think she had any answers for them. Their brief search of the drifting Klingon ship had not turned up much new information. Just as the scanners had shown, the ship was completely abandoned yet running normally. They found rotten half eaten meals in the mess hall and sonic showers that were still running. Whatever happened to the crew was instantaneous. There were no signs of struggle or that the crew suspected any danger. Charlene had just enough time to make a few tapes of the ships logs before they had to beam off of the ship. She had watched uneasily as the orbit degenerated completely and the ship burned up in the atmosphere of the planet. Their brief trip to the Klingon ship yielded few answers, and cost them valuable time.

Uhura took a sip of water before she leaned forward in her chair. She glanced over at Charlene who nodded at her encouragingly.

"All of you should be aware of the situation by now," Nyota began. "This morning between Gamma and Alpha shift approximately two hundred and fifty crewmembers suddenly vanished from the ship including Captain Kirk and Commander Spock and nearly the entire chain of command. I've stepped into the role of Acting Captain and I've gathered you all as my interim command crew."

"Why are you suddenly Acting Captain?" Mira Romaine spoke up, cutting Uhura off. "Ann here is the highest ranking female officer on board. If anyone is to be in command, it should be her."

When her question was met with silence, Mira looked around the room, her blue eyes cold. "I can't be the only person wondering about this. I guess I'm just the only person with the stones to say it."

Nyota pursued her lips and prepared to reply when Charlene spoke first.

"Lieutenant Uhura happens to be the highest ranking officer on board within the chain of command," Charlene replied, glaring daggers at Mira. "She also happens to have the most experience of any of us as a bridge officer and has logged extensive hours on away missions. If anyone is capable of pulling us through this mess its her."

"I agree," Ann piped up. "Nyota is one of the few women aboard this ship who has been able to keep her head about her. Plus, I don't think this is the time or the place to be arguing about who gets to sit in the big chair."

"Thank you. But, Lt. Romaine's concerns are valid," Uhura replied as she rose from her seat. "I didn't step into this role to massage my own ego. I just care about getting our boys back. I gathered you all here because you are the brightest and most experienced officers aboard. I am looking to you for your leadership skills and expertise. I am open to all of your input and advice. But, to do this thing I know I am going to need your trust. So, if any of your aren't confident in my ability to help lead us through this, then speak up now."

Uhura looked around the room half expecting someone to object. She was met by silence.

"Right then," Uhura said, releasing a breath she had not known she held. "If you have no further objections, Lt. Romaine, then I suggest we get back to business."

"Yes, Captain," Mira replied, her eyes downcast.

"Good," Nyota replied with a curt nod of the head. "I'm promoting Lieutenant Masters to the position of interim First Officer. Doctor Mulhall will step in as Science Officer. Lieutenant Romaine as Chief Engineer. Doctor Noel will be CMO with Nurse Chapel as assistant medical officer. Yeoman Jamal is Head of Security. Lieutenant Palmer will head Communications and Ensign Haines and Lieutenant Radha have the helm.

"I have supreme confidence in all of you to perform your new duties with excellence. Now to the matter at hand. Dr. Mulhall," Nyota continued. "Please inform us of the results of your scans."

"Yes, Captain," Ann replied as she keyed up the viewers to display her findings. "The planet we are now orbiting is a small class-M planet with two large civilizations of humanoid life forms each on separate continents. Scanners detect energy signatures suggesting that one of these civilizations possess advanced technology. However, the society appears to be pre-warp. Lt. Palmer can speak to that."

"Thank you, Doctor," Palmer answered. "Routine scans of the planet have failed to detect any significant broadcasts or interspace transmissions. There have been no attempts to contact the _Enterprise_ and all attempts to hail the civilization have proved unsuccessful. This has led me to conclude that while they may have advanced technology, they do not engage in space travel."

"However, ship records also show that at 0200 hours, a thorough scan of the ship for life forms was completed soon after we came into the planet's orbit. This finding is at odds with our other conclusions. Yet, it does support my most interesting finding," Mulhall continued. "Preliminary scans of the major civilization on the eastern hemisphere of the planet show that they had a population of 2035 humanoids. Scans within the last hour show a population of 2285; an increase of 250 people, the exact number of our missing crewmen."

"Good work, ladies," Uhura stated as she resumed her seat. "Then it is safe for us to assume that our guys are down there. We have to figure out how and why they were taken and how to retrieve them. As to the why, Yeoman Rand, have you completed the crew inventory?"

"Yes, Captain," Janice replied, setting her PADD on the table. "Our early assumptions were correct. Only male crewmembers were taken from the ship. Every crewman, in fact, save for Lt. Joel Washington in Security and Ensign Li Xiao in Engineering."

"I wonder why they were the only two men left aboard?" Charlene mused aloud.

"Captain, if I may?" Nurse Chapel spoke up. "The information that I am going to relate should not be shared outside of this room as it pertains to privileged medical records. I only share it now because it may be vital to the welfare of our missing colleagues."

"Proceed, Christine."

"Lt. Washington and Ensign Xiao are transmen. They were assigned female at birth but, they are now male. Their DNA sequence still has female markers although they are male."

"Then perhaps it would be safe to assume that the Captain and the others were taken _because_ they were cis-men," Palmer offered. "Perhaps for reproductive purposes?"

Nyota's lips thinned into a severe line.

"Scotty…" Charlene gasped loudly.

Christine quickly reached over and grasped her friend's hand.

"Let's not get carried away just yet," Nyota answered.

"We can't just dismiss the notion that they may have been taken for breeding," Mira argued.

"I am not saying that we shouldn't think about the possibility, lieutenant," Nyota answered. "Merely that we shouldn't get worked up about it just yet."

"Not get worked up?" Mira replied, her voice raised. "They've got Scotty and the others. Who knows what they might be doing to them. Don't you care?"

"Lieutenant," Nyota replied. "Of course I care! These men are our friends, lovers, husbands and fiancés as well as our colleagues. But allowing ourselves to get hysterical won't bring them back."

"God, you sound just like the Vulcan," Mira mumbled.

"Mira!" Christine gasped.

"Look, we have to focus solely on the mission," Uhura replied, ignoring the mumbled insult. "If you can't set aside your personal feelings in order to do so, then say so. I'll gladly relieve you of duty and confine you to quarters. You're no help to us otherwise.

"The same goes for everyone here," Uhura continued as she paced the room. "We are all competent and capable Starfleet officers. We aren't damsels in distress and I sure as hell don't intend to start acting like one when our friends' lives may be at stake."

Uhura continued to walk the room, leveling a stare at each woman seated around the table. She stopped in front of Mira, her arms crossed over her chest, willing her to look her in the eye.

"Lieutenant."

"Yes, Captain," Mira replied, lifting her blazing blue eyes to hers.

Uhura nodded brusquely before resuming her place behind her abandoned seat.

"Masters, will you please update us all on our findings regarding the Klingon warship?"

Nyota half listened as Charlene updated everyone on the abandoned Klingon warship. Their conclusion that the all male crew of the Klingon ship had suddenly been taken in a fashion similar to their own crewmen now seemed more than reasonable.

"In conclusion," Charlene continued. "The communications logs show that the ship has not sent or received any communications for the last four years. This leads us to believe that the warship may have been a scouting vessel that was intended to remain under Federation radar."

"So something about that planet or this region of space interested the Klingons enough to risk possible Federation detection," Helen added.

"Which means that we'll have to be on the look out for whatever that is while we're down on the planet," Nyota added. "Charlene, Helen, Christine, Zahra, and Mira. You all are coming with me down to the planet. Be ready to beam down in an hour. Zahra, select two more security officers to join us. Ann, take the Conn. Dismissed."

Uhura remained standing with her eyes fixed on the table as the women filed out.

"Romaine, a word."

Mira stopped, her face blanching slightly. "Yes, sir."

"Twice now you've questioned my authority in front of the group," Uhura raised her hand to halt Mira's reply. "I know this is a stressful time for us all. I understand that. You have no idea how much I understand that. However, I hope your behavior during this meeting won't become a habit because, frankly, I don't have time for your shit."

Uhura turned and faced Mira, her dark eyes glinting. "We have to work as a team and we've got to learn to trust one another. Know that I will do whatever it takes to get Commander Spock and the rest of the crew back and I won't let you or anyone else impede the success of this mission. Don't test me."

Mira swallowed. "Understood, sir."

Uhura nodded brusquely before turning on her heel and leaving the room.

* * *

Scotty sat down heavily on a chaise in the far corner of the cell, his head held in his hands. He had to admit that it was one of the nicest prisons that he had ever frequented during his years aboard the _Enterprise_. The walls were covered in tapestries depicting an idyllic paradise full of lush foliage, verdant flowers, crystal clear pools of water and smiling humanoid figures reclining on plush couches, drinking wine and eating fruit. The floor of the cell was covered in wood paneling over which lay thick sheepskin rugs. Rather than the crude stone or cold metal benches with which he was more familiar, the cell was furnished with richly upholstered chaises and benches. A table laden with pitchers of cool water, sweet fruit juice, and pastries stood in the middle of the room. If it were not for the bars on the door and the collar around his neck, he would have thought he was a guest rather than a prisoner.

"We've got to figure out a way to contact the ship," Jim complained as he paced the cell. He suddenly stopped his progress and turned towards the center of the room. "Don't eat that!"

Kevin Riley guiltily replaced a pastry on to the center table.

"Jim, it's been at least four hours since they placed us in this cell and most of us haven't eaten all day," Bones pleaded. "Besides, if they really meant to poison us, they would have done so by now."

Riley clapped his hands together and selected another pastry.

"The doctor is correct," Spock replied as he walked towards the trio. "I believe that our captors want us to remain in peak physical condition for their purposes."

"Did he just agree with me?" Bones asked.

"And what purpose would that be?" Jim asked, ignoring Bones.

"Impregnation."

Riley dropped his half eaten pastry. "They want to get us knocked up?"

"Och! What now?" Scotty asked, rising from his seat.

"Mr. Riley, I doubt that it is there intent to use us as incubators," Spock dryly replied. "I believe that they intend for _us_ to impregnate _them_."

"What leads you to that conclusion, Mr. Spock?"

"When I regained consciousness, the one called Tamur remarked that I would fetch a high price and attract the attention of their queen. She said that I would father strong daughters. Furthermore, during my trek here, I noticed that there were very few who presented as male."

"Plus, Jim, I don't think they've taken a single female crew member," Bones added.

"Then we're part of some elaborate breeding program?"

"It would appear so, Captain."

"Well, they have a rude awakening coming," Scotty exclaimed. "I don't intend for any lady to carry my _bairn_ save my Charlene."[1]

The opening of the cell door halted any further conversation. The one called Tamur stepped into the doorway of the cell.

"Queen Kathra has arrived for the inspection. Please join the others on the lawn."

"My men are not going anywhere until I get to speak with your leader," Captain Kirk replied.

"You have no authority here, Golden One. You are property of Queen Kathra until you are vended. Do as you have been bid or face punishment."

Scotty watched Kirk nervously. He had witnessed the sting of the collar himself and was not keen on feeling it again just for a false show of bravado. Scotty released a breath as Kirk nodded his head, indicating for the men to file out. Scotty followed Spock, McCoy and the captain out into the large courtyard where the rest of their colleagues were already assembled, the low din of their chatter filling his ears. Upon seeing the captain and the first officer, the men quieted suddenly before peppering the captain with questions.

"Silence," Tamur shouted over the ruckus. "Queen Kathra approaches!"

Scotty, Spock, Kirk and McCoy walked to the front of the crowd as a small party of ornately coiffed women arrayed in long purple gowns entered the courtyard. Tamur, Afina and the other guards bowed deeply as the party entered. A tall regal looking woman with long purple hair and deep russet skin stepped towards the front of the group. She wore a simple platinum circlet on her head, denoting her as the queen. Queen Kathra walked around the group, her azure eyes sweeping over the assembled officers appreciatively.

"You have done well, Tamur," she said as she turned from her inspection. "These are fine specimens. Are they fertile?"

"Yes, my Queen."

"Excellent."

She stopped in front of Kirk and Spock.

"What is this one called?" She asked, gesturing towards Spock.

"I am Captain James Kirk of the starship _Enterprise_. I demand that you release me and my men back to our ship," Kirk said as he stepped forward, his mouth set in a hard line.

"What is this one that addresses me?" Queen Kathra asked as she turned towards Tamur.

Tamur stepped forward, bowing quickly before speaking. "The Golden One is called Kirk. He has demanded an audience since his capture. He is most willful, my Lady."

"I can see," Kathra replied with a smirk as she turned towards Kirk. "You are unfamiliar with our ways, Kirk. So, I will grant you leave and answer your question.

"You and your friends are now my property until you are vended this eve. I know that some off-worlders bristle at the idea of being deemed property. But know that you are not slaves, but valued gifts from the goddess," Kathra continued, addressing the entire group.

"Gifts?" Spock queried.

"Yes, you are all gifts from the sky. You were sent by the goddess to be the saviors of Acunia. You and your friends will sire many strong daughters."

Kathra's face gentled as she approached Spock. She walked a slow circuit around him, giving him appraising looks up and down his figure.

"This is the handsome one I spoke of, my Queen," Tamur offered. "He is well favored, is he not?"

"Yes, sister. You have done well. You shall have your pick of the husbands before the vending."

"Thank you, my Queen."

Kathra stepped towards Spock, her lips curved in a seductive smile. "What are you called, Handsome One?"

"S'chn T'gai Spock," he replied.

"Spock. You have pleased me," she declared with an approving nod before turning towards Afina. "Take him to the palace and see to him. Make sure that he is fed properly."

"Yes, my Queen."

"Now see here, Kathra," Kirk demanded, stepping into the retreating queen's path. "I demand that you release my men. You cannot keep us prisoner here…"

His demands were silenced by the activation of his collar. He crumpled to the ground, his hands clawing at the decorative metal band about his neck.

Kathra resumed her exit, stepping around the writhing captain.

"Afina, be sure that the Mistress of the Vending is informed of the recalcitrant nature of this one. He will require a wife with a strong hand."

"Yes, my Queen," Afina replied.

"Perhaps you all require a demonstration," Kathra addressed the men as she turned to face them once more. "Bring in the one called Glath."

Scotty and the others looked on as two guards dragged in a chained Klingon warrior. He was also dressed as they were, his hairy chest bare, a leather skirt around his hips and a metal collar secured to his throat.

"This gift has been willfully disobedient and, like his fellows, resistant to all training and orders. We have no choice but to destroy him, although it grieves us to discard any of the goddess' gifts."

Kathra nodded at Afina who pointed a small device towards the Klingon. Glath suddenly clutched his neck and cried out with a loud roar. He dropped to the ground, his eyes open and sightless. Scotty shut his eyes as the guards carried the dead man from the courtyard.

"Regrettable," Kathra murmured as she shook her head. "Take heed. Eat and drink what is given to you. Come and go as you are bid. Learn to walk the path of obedience so that you avoid Glath's fate."

As soon as the queen and her attendants left the courtyard, McCoy and Scotty knelt by Kirk's side. The captain lay unconscious, a small trickle of blood seeping from the corner of his mouth.

"Is he alright, Doctor?" Scotty asked.

"There is only so much I can tell without my scanner, Scotty," Bones replied. "But, he's alive. His pulse and breathing appear to be normal. I think the blood is just from having bitten his tongue when he was shocked."

"The one called Kirk is unharmed," Tamur informed him.

"You gals sure have a funny way of treating your supposed saviors of Acunia," Bones growled.

Tamur cocked her head to the side, her yellow eyes sympathetic.

"We treasure our gifts. You and your friends will want for nothing. If you are obedient and provide your wives with daughters, your lives shall be easy."

"Still sounds like we are little more than studs," Bones replied.

"Soon you shall realize that you are all blessed and the yoke shall not seem so heavy," Tamur replied before turning towards Scotty. "What are you called?"

"Montgomery Scott, ma'am," Scotty replied.

"Mont…Montgomy…Scott," Tamur replied, having settled on his last name. "I have chosen you as my consort. Come with me."

Scotty looked up at Tamur, his visage quickly morphing from surprise to anger.

"Now see here, lass. I don't plan to be consorting with anyone."

"I do not wish to apply correction, Scott. It would be wise to obey."

Scotty opened his mouth to argue, but was halted by McCoy's grip on his forearm.

"She's right, Scotty. You see what they did to Jim and that poor Klingon bastard. I think its best for us to play along until we figure a way out of this mess."

Scotty sighed. "Aye. Yer right. I won't be fit for anyone dead."

Scotty rose from his place beside the captain and followed Tamur out of the courtyard and into the streets of the town. He looked around him as he walked, hoping to find some avenue of escape or detail to use to his advantage that he might have overlooked during his brief walk to the holding cell upon his arrival. Acunia, or whatever this city was called, appeared to be a bustling village. Two and three story stone buildings lined the road. Here and there he spied women of the same exotic coloring and impressive stature of Afina and Tamur walking about the village, buying and selling goods or standing and talking with friends. He did not see many men, only a few boys barely into puberty, meekly following their mothers, their heads bent and their shoulders rounded in submission. He saw a few young girls scampering about, their posture noticeably different from the boys their age. The young girls walked like their elders, their heads held high, their gates languid or quickened in a carefree run. Many of the women turned and tracked his progress through the village, whispering excitedly amongst themselves as they took in his appearance. Scotty began to feel like a piece of meat underneath their appraising gazes.

Soon they arrived at a large abode that Scotty assumed to be Tamur's home. Several female servants surrounded him as soon as he set foot inside, giggling as they led him by the hand to a bathing chamber. There he was plied with sweet wine as he was undressed and coaxed into a large tub. Two of the women began to wash him with large soft sponges.

"Whoa there, ladies," Scotty exclaimed as one of the women's sponges dipped below the water line. "I can take care of that myself."

The women merely laughed and pressed another cup of sweet wine to his lips. Scotty soon felt a peculiar tingling in his extremities as his vision began to blur. His mouth felt as if it were filled with cotton and his tongue suddenly became too large.

"Ach," he murmured as he sank into the large tub. "I can't be bladdered already. My mother's milk had more bite than that punch."

"Relax, Scott," one of the women whispered into his ear. "Do not resist the effects of the _pachun_."

" _Pachun_?" he queried as his vision began to dim. "Aye, right."

Scotty's head rolled onto his chest as he blacked out.

* * *

Charlene stepped into her bathroom, switching the shower from sonic to water. She needed a nice hot shower before dressing for the away mission. Mira Romaine had managed to work her last nerve. The small headache she had been nursing since waking that morning had now blossomed into a full blown migraine. Charlene hoped that the steam would assist the hypo Christine had given her into working its magic more quickly.

While Charlene would claim that Mira's behavior during the briefing was the cause for her distress, she knew that her dislike of Romaine went back much further than that. When Mira transferred to the _Enterprise_ after serving a year on Memory Alpha, Charlene anticipated that there might be a bit of drama. Scotty's breakup with Mira had been a messy affair. As expected, Mira was none to pleased to learn that Scotty was dating again. When Mira's initial attempts to rekindle her relationship with Scotty fell flat, she requested and was granted a transfer into Engineering. Charlene did not like the new arrangement, but she tolerated it. She trusted Scotty and felt secure in their relationship. However, when Mira began spreading rumors that Charlene was sleeping with Larry Riddle, Charlene finally had enough.

The result had been a very public confrontation in the Deck 4 recreation room. As soon as Charlene stepped inside, her eyes blazing, the entire room went quiet. She saw Mira sitting at a table in a far corner of the room playing cards with Rand and a few other ensigns with whom Charlene was unacquainted. As Charlene stalked towards the table, Mira stood to face her, her hands planted firmly on her hips.

"Lieutenant," Charlene bit out as she came to a stop before the shorter woman. "Would you care to explain this message?"

Charlene thrust a PADD at Mira. The woman glanced down at the PADD, before raising her nose in the air.

"I am sure I don't know what you're talking about."

"Then let me refresh your memory," Charlene snapped as she slammed the PADD down onto the table. "You sent a private message to Lt-Cmndr. Scott yesterday telling him that you saw me leaving Lt. Riddle's quarters in an unkempt state."

"Why would I tell Scotty that?"

"I don't know and I don't care," Charlene replied. "What I do know is that you are going to stop these attempts at breaking Scotty and I apart. Your relationship is a thing of the past. Scotty has moved on and so should you."

"Is this the part where you threaten to fight me if I don't back off?" Mira sneered, her arms crossed over her chest.

"My mother had this saying: 'Queens shouldn't swing.'[2] So no, I don't plan on doing any fighting. However, if you continue to slander me, I will report you to Human Resources and Commander Spock if need be. I am sure you don't want a black mark on your record."

Charlene turned and began to walk away when Mira's word's stopped her cold.

"You know you're just a rebound. He'll come back to me."

Charlene turned to face her once again, her head cocked to the side and an exaggerated look of sympathy on her face.

"No, honey. I'm afraid you have it all wrong. Scotty and I had been together for months and were taking a break when you first came aboard. _You_ were the rebound."

At the time Charlene had gotten immense satisfaction out of Mira's shocked face and the faint murmurs of approval from others in the room. Afterwards, Mira stopped spreading rumors about Charlene and lessened her efforts to win back Scotty. Charlene even heard rumors about Mira dating a man in Security. However, the work environment remained unpleasant whenever she happened to share a shift with Mira. Charlene endured Mira's bitterness as long as the work did not suffer. Scotty and the others' disappearance seemed to have added fuel to a dying fire.

After she finished her shower, Charlene dressed and packed her gear for the mission before boarding a turbolift headed for the Transporter Room. The lift had not gone more than a few floors before it stopped and Mira Romaine stepped on. Charlene stepped to the side to make way for her, nodding curtly in greeting. They rode in tense silence for several seconds, each woman looking resolutely at the lift doors.

"I know that we aren't friends," Charlene began. "But you should know that I'll have your back no matter what goes down on the planet."

Mira nodded, not removing her gaze from the doors. "Likewise."

As soon as the lift doors opened, they exited and strode towards the transporter, whatever animosity they held for each other set aside for the moment. Uhura, Noel, Jamal and two security officers with whom Charlene was unfamiliar were gathered by the transporter pad when they arrived.

"Alright, ladies," Nyota said after they had all taken their positions upon the transporter pad. "Let's find our boys. Energize."

As soon as they materialized, several statuesque spear-wielding women surrounded them. The women were all over six feet tall, broad shouldered and slim waisted with skin varying in hue from dark brown, to gold, to light blue. They were all dressed in buckskin skirts fringed with shells and feathers, knee high brown leather boots and sleeveless buckskin tunics cinched with sword belts. Their hair, varying in color from green, purple or yellow, was fixed in a single long braid intertwined with feathers and leather straps.

Zahra and her security team raised their phasers, but were stopped from firing by Uhura's command. Uhura stepped forward, her hands raised in the air.

"We don't mean you any harm," she shouted.

"What is your business here, off-worlders?" one of the soldiers demanded, her lips curved in a severe frown.

"My name is Lieutenant Nyota Uhura, Acting Captain of the starship _Enterprise_. We have come in search of our missing crewmen."

"Gift bringers?" the woman exclaimed, her face brightening. "Then you are honored guests."

The other warriors lowered their weapons and bowed at the waist. Charlene shared a confused look with Helen and Zahra.

"Gift bringers?" Uhura asked.

"Yes, the givers of the men. I am called Puri," the woman replied. "Come with us. Queen Kathra will have a banquet in your honor."

Uhura nodded towards her crewmates, indicating that they follow her. Puri fell in step beside her.

"You are in luck, Mistress Uhura," she said with a smile. "You all have arrived in time to attend the Vending Feast and Ceremony."

 **Footnotes:**

[1] Bairn= Scottish for "baby"

[2] Refers to the lyrics of a Jill Scott song. "Gettin' In the Way"


	4. Chapter 4

**Part Four**

Spock sat on a low cushion to the right of Queen Kathra's throne, watching the dancing in the courtyard below. Despite the presence of his normal mask of inscrutability, Spock was disturbed. Captain Kirk, Dr. McCoy. Mr. Sulu and the rest of his crewmates were happily participating in the celebrations. The smiling and dancing men posed a stark contrast to the angry and confused captives of a few hours before. Spock found Jim's jovial face to be the most upsetting. While it would be logical for the captain to put on an air of obedience given the painful correction inflicted by the collar, it was illogical for the captain to accept his fate with apparent joy. A familiar boisterous laugh drew his attention away from the disturbing image of Dr. McCoy engaging in the peculiar Terran rite known as "the chicken dance."

Spock turned to observe Mr. Scott reclining with his head nestled comfortably in the lap of Tamur. He was dressed similarly to Spock with roughly hammered gold armbands encircling his biceps denoting his status as a "married" man. However, Scotty lacked the thin silver circlet around his brow that designated Spock as the consort of the Queen.

The engineer sighed contentedly as Tamur buried her fingers in his thick dark hair. Occasionally Tamur would pause in her ministrations to pick up a bunch of grapes from a tray to her side, dip the grapes in a bowl of wine and then feed them to Mr. Scott.

"Spock," Kathra called to him as she held out a tray laden with fruit. "Eat, drink and be merry. Today is a day for celebration."

"I am not hungry," he replied. "Furthermore, it is illogical to celebrate one's own enslavement."

Kathra lowered the tray with a frown.

"Then partake of the wine," she coaxed, recovering her smile. "You must maintain your health in order to sire strong daughters."

"I am not thirsty," Spock replied, his eyes fixed on the dancing and feasting Acunians. "Nor do I intend to father any children with you."

"I insist that you drink the wine, Spock," Kathra replied, her voice losing its sweetness. "I do not wish to correct you."

Spock turned to face her, one eyebrow arched. He suspected that their captors had added something to the wine and food that accounted for his crew mates' inexplicable behavior. However, having witnessed the Acunians' correction techniques and their eagerness to employ them, Spock deemed it logical to comply. He accepted the wine from Kathra and peered at her over the rim of the cup as he drank, her growing grin confirmation of his suspicions. Spock drained the cup and set it down firmly on the low table between them. Kathra watched him eagerly for several long minutes. Spock focused inward on his emotional and mental controls, finding that if the Acunians had drugged the wine, he was apparently immune to its influence. Spock tilted his head to the side, arching one brow in question.

"Fascinating," Spock murmured as he turned his attention back to the celebrations, his mind analyzing the implications of his latest observation.

Kathra opened her mouth to reply but was cut off by the sound of trumpets. The music and the dancing ceased as all eyes turned towards the head of the room. Spock's breathing quickened minutely at the sight of his ko-kulgasu flanked by soldiers leading a contingent of officers into the courtyard, the revelers parting to make way for them. [1] Her dark calculating eyes scanned the room as she walked with purpose. Her gaze landed on him and she paused. Uhura looked quickly between himself and Mr. Scott assessing the situation, her eyes narrowing. She took in a deep breath before squaring her shoulders and leveling a challenging stare at Kathra.

One of the shoulders broke off from the group and approached the throne. She bowed low, her warrior's braid sweeping the ground.

"Speak, Puri," Kathra ordered, extending one manicured hand towards the genuflecting woman. "Why have you interrupted the dance?"

"Allow me to present the Gift Bringers, my Queen," Puri replied as she gestured to Uhura and the others. "I give you Mistress Nyota Uhura of Enterprise and her warriors. They have come to ensure the welfare of their men."

Queen Kathra stood and slowly made her way down the steps to stand before Uhura.

"Welcome, sisters. I am Kathra, queen of Acunia. Your gift will bless my people with many strong daughters. Indeed, you have saved our people from extinction. You are all my honored guests. Feast with us as we celebrate the selection of the new husbands."

"We are humbled by your welcome, Queen Kathra," Uhura replied, adopting the courtly address. "However, these men were not given to you as gifts. They are our colleagues who were kidnapped from our ship. We have come to negotiate their release."

"Their release?" Kathra questioned. "We do not wish to make war with our sisters, but the gifts will not be returned to you. Be at peace that the gifts will be well cared for. Your own eyes bear witness to their contentment."

"Let me speak plainly," Uhura replied as she placed her hands on her hips. "I do not intend to leave here without each and every one of my crewmen. We also do not wish to make war with you, but we are prepared to use force to secure the freedom of our colleagues."

"It is understandable that you are loathe to part with your men folk, Mistress Uhura. They are all fine specimens. However, it is impossible for you to take them without our consent," Kathra calmly replied before turning slightly towards Spock. "Spock, come."

Spock stepped towards the pair, his dark eyes fixed on Nyota. Something in her gaze shifted at his easy acceptance of Kathra's summons. He observed her struggle to maintain calm as her breathing quickened.

"Observe the collar around the one called Spock's neck," Kathra explained as she drew one long finger gently around the skin surrounding the collar. Spock resisted flinching at the unwelcome touch.

"If the men are forcibly taken, the collars will inject a lethal neurotoxin into their systems, rendering them useless."

"Render them useless?" Nyota cried, her nostrils flaring in anger. "You would murder them! I thought you considered these men to be treasured gifts. Why would you destroy someone you valued?"

"We take no joy in the unnecessary destruction of the gifts," Kathra replied as she drew her hand down Spock's neck to his chest. "Return to your seat, Spock."

Kathra turned and watched Spock ascend the stairs to his seat before turning back to Uhura. "We covet that which is vital to our survival. If we cannot make use of the gifts, then neither shall you."

Uhura balled her hands into fists. "You're talking about people; living sentient free beings, not heads of cattle."

"They are merely men," Kathra replied, her brow furrowed in genuine confusion. "Weak, undisciplined gifts of the goddess sent to serve women. I see that you do not yet understand our ways. Come, stay as our guests for the feast. But for now, observe the Vending Ceremony."

Spock relinquished his seat to Uhura per Kathra's orders. As the honored guest, Uhura would sit at the Queen's right hand for the celebrations. Spock contented himself with standing behind her. She was so close to him now that her familiar scent teased his nostrils. He shut his eyes and inhaled deeply, attempting to draw her essence into him. He could detect the faintest hint of lavender layered atop her natural musk. Despite their physical proximity, it felt as if they were separated by a great chasm. He knew she assumed that he, like the others, was under the influence of the Acunians' drug. He wanted to disabuse her of that notion. Spock opened his eyes and drew in a calming breath, willing away the desire to bridge the gulf between them by gently laying one warm hand on the exposed skin at the base of her neck.

He wanted her to touch him, to assert her claim before Kathra and the others who dared to supplant her. But there was nothing that bound him to Nyota save his own desire. She could not call him "husband" by the laws of the Federation, Vulcan or Acunia. He breathed in her scent and recalled the night when he first attempted to explain to her the Vulcan concept of kal'i'farr. [2]

Spock sat on a low cushion on the floor of his quarters dressed in traditional Vulcan tea robes. Nyota sat across from him, her hair pulled up in a bun exposing the smooth skin of her neck. Spock tracked a few beads of sweat that started at her hairline and slowly trickled down the curve of her neck to be absorbed by the mauve silk gathered at her shoulder. She turned an earthenware vessel about in her small hands, studying her cup of tea. Nyota always took a peculiar interest in mundane things when they were engaged in a serious conversation.

"I don't understand why we have to wait until we can have a ceremony on Vulcan. Jim can perform the ceremony and our marriage will be recognized throughout the Federation."

"For us to undergo kal'i'farr, we will require the presence of a healer as well as my clan mother, T'Pau," Spock explained. "We must travel to Vulcan to my clan's koon-ut-kalifee which has been in my family for over two thousand years."[3]

"Then, can't we just have two ceremonies?" Nyota asked. "We could get married here on the ship and then have another ceremony on Vulcan at the end of our mission."

"The ceremony at the place of koon-ut-kalifee is not a mere formality, Nyota. Vulcan unions are quite dissimilar to the secular human understanding of marriage," Spock explained. "It is a deeply spiritual ceremony held sacred by my people. The Vulcan marriage union is inherently tied to the land and our natural cycles. Likewise, kal'i'farr is not merely limited to the physical union of mates. The Vulcan husband and wife become one mind as well as one flesh. Our katras will be linked, even beyond death." [4]

"So, it is similar to a mind meld?" Nyota asked. "Like when you touch my mind when we are intimate?"

"In a way, Nyota. However, the tel is even more intimate and permanent. [5] Not only would I be able to touch your mind, you would always be able to commune with mine. We would become part of one another, carrying the other's essence wherever we go."

"That sounds beautiful, Spock," Nyota sighed.

"Imagine a cord that links my mind to yours. This cord is invisible and intangible. It stretches across immeasurable distances of space. The cord is a link and a channel."

"So we would always be able to communicate with one another and we would always feel everything the other is feeling. That sounds like it could be overwhelming," Nyota replied.

"Yes and no. The channel is not an inert link. The flow can be tempered, much like a tap. When the channel is fully open, our every thought and feeling—emotional and physical—is shared. While the channel can never be completely closed off, it can be narrowed, so that only a few thoughts, feelings or the faintest impression of the other is shared."

Nyota set down her cup, her furrowed brow smoothing out. She reached across the table and put her hand over his. Spock sighed as the warmth of her affection and eagerness radiated from her cool palm up through his arm.

"I think I'd like that," she replied with a soft smile.

Spock's attention was brought back to the present by the sound of blaring trumpets. Kathra rose from her seat and raised her arms willing the assembly to quiet.

"Let the vending begin!"

Uhura straightened in her seat as Kathra's pronouncement was met by a loud shout from the assembled Acunians and another blast of the trumpets. She shared an apprehensive look with Charlene, whose face was drawn into a grimace. Nyota's own feelings were reflected on her friend's face. Part of her wanted to scream. Part of her wanted to vomit. Nyota remembered another time when they had been captured by the Platonians and forced to act against their will. [6] Then she had almost cried at the sight of Spock dressed in a short toga and forced to serenade her. Seeing him humiliated again infuriated her.

She turned to the courtyard as ten of her crewmates were escorted onto a small stage. Uhura immediately recognized M'Benga, McCoy and Leslie among the group of men. She vaguely recognized the others as nurses and assistants from Sickbay. A tall woman with long white kinky hair, light blue skin and pale eyes followed the group of men. Kathra leaned over and identified the woman as Darwi, the Mistress of the Vending. A crown of yellow flowers rested atop her head. She was dressed in a long green toga-like dress that left he right breast bare. Nyota thought the dress clashed horribly with her skin. The woman bowed towards the Queen before ascending a small flight of stairs to a podium.

"We have given thanks to the goddess for these gifts through music and dance," Darwi cried out, her voice loud and deep. "We also honor Mistress Uhura of Enterprise, the bringer of the gifts. Now we commence the selection of the husbands! May they bring us many strong daughters!"

A rousing cheer from the assembled crewmen and Acunians answered her.

"These men have been judged most valuable as they are skilled in the healing arts. Each is fit to aid their wives in the birthings to come. The bidding shall commence at two million."

Uhura watched with barely concealed distaste as each of her colleagues stepped forward, their virtues described by Darwi in great detail. A few women were allowed to step forward and touch the men, some reaching under the men's skirts in their examination. Nyota swallowed the bile that rose in her throat. Her training had taught her to be tolerant of alien cultures and to resist judging them through her own cultural lens. However, she could not help the disgust she felt at her friends being treated like cattle. Suddenly she felt a slight pressure on the back of her neck quickly followed by the warm press of Spock's mind to hers.

"Peace," he thought to her. "I am confident in your ability to secure our release. Do not eat or drink."

Before Nyota could reply, Spock removed his hand from her skin. Nyota darted a glance towards Kathra, who was absorbed in the auction. So, Spock was not under the Acunians' control. Feeling strengthened by Spock's fleeting touch, Uhura returned her attention to the ceremony.

The auction went on for another two hours. She watched as McCoy, M'Benga and Sulu were vended for high prices, each led from the platform by a tall richly attired woman Acunian. Chekov and Riley also sold at high prices. Riley was led away by a group of three women who all appeared to be related, his grin wide in delight. Uhura shot Christine a quick look of disbelief. The most surprising development of the night was the sale of Captain Kirk. Uhura expected the captain to fetch a very high price as women often found him irresistible. His skills of seduction had gotten theEnterprise crew out of a number of risky situations. Uhura had a number of friends who developed crushes on the captain, including Janice Rand. Uhura could understand the appeal. The captain was a handsome man, but she found the First Officer infinitely more appealing.

"This one is called Kirk," Darwi announced as the captain was prodded to take the platform. "As you can see, he is well favored and will produce daughters fair of face. The vending shall commence at five hundred thousand."

Uhura heard a strangled laugh that quickly converted to a cough. She turned towards Zahra Jamal, who had the grace to look abashed at Uhura's frown. If she did not find the situation so distressing, Uhura would have seen the humor in the captain being sold at five percent of the price of Doctor McCoy. Part of her could imagine Len's scathing teasing once this was all over.

"Kirk has been vended for six hundred thousand to the Priestess Ugina," Darwi announced as the brief round of bidding came to an end.

A stern looking golden hued woman with long green hair and a unibrow stepped forward and led Kirk from the platform.

Nyota watched as more of her colleagues were sold to eager bidders before Darwi announced the end of the husband selection. Another blast of the horns heralded a round of raucous applause from the assembled Acunian women, many of whom were now seated with their new "husbands" around low tables.

Queen Kathra stood from her seat, a wine glass held aloft in one hand. "Let the feast of celebration begin!"

At her word, servants bearing trays laden with meats, fruits and flat breads served each table. Plates were put before Nyota, Charlene, Helen and the other members of the away team. They looked to Uhura and she shook her head indicating that they not partake of the food. Kathra observed their grim expressions and addressed Uhura.

"Why do you not eat, Uhura? You see that the gifts are well provided for and you and your women must hunger from your travels."

Nyota waved away a serving woman bearing a pitcher of wine before responding.

"While we appreciate your hospitality, we are not inclined to celebrate while our colleagues are sold into slavery."

Kathra shook her head. "These men are not slaves. They are husbands."

"Taking someone against their will and selling them to the highest bidder is slavery where I come from," Uhura retorted.

"You do not understand our ways, Uhura. Perhaps on Enterprise things are done differently, but we have no choice to do otherwise. If we do not take men for husbands, we will perish."

"You keep saying that," Uhura replied. "Aren't their men among your own people whom you could marry?"

Kathra's face fell. "Sadly, no. I will explain our history. Perhaps then you will understand.

"Many years ago, generations before my own reign upon the throne of Acunia, a mysterious illness plagued my people. The men began to grow ill and weak. The healers could do nothing to save them. Soon, only the women and a few young boys remained. These boys also perished before they reached maturity from the same illness that afflicted their sires.

"Our way of life and our people were on the brink of extinction. However, out of the chaos, the Great Mother came to us from the sky. She restored order and gave us hope. The goddess brought with her a device that brings the gifts to us and helps perpetuate our race."

"Where did the Great Mother come from?" Uhura asked.

"No one knows from whence she came, nor has any mortal seen her since my foremother Takuna held the throne. My family has held the throne since then. The eldest daughter is burdened with the task of ruling whilst the second daughter is the keeper of the device. Tamur, who is seated by your woman Charlene, assumes this role. Such has been the way of my people for many years."

"If you were able to bring men to Acunia with the device generations ago, why are you still dependent on its use today? Surely these first men were able to produce sons."

Kathra shook her head. "Such was our hope, but they too succumbed to the plague. All men born to us die of the plague before they reach maturity. You see, Uhura, without your friends Acunia will die out."

Uhura sat back mystified. She scanned the women assembled in the courtyard before her, their peculiar features now making sense. The women of Acunia depended on their ability to kidnap and mate with men from other planets. The evidence of this extensive interbreeding was evident. Uhura wondered if it was possible that in addition to Klingons they happened to capture Orions and Andorians as well. Part of her sympathized with their plight; sentient beings would go to extreme ends to ensure the perpetuation of their race. While she wanted to rescue her crew she also knew that she could not leave the Acunians to perish or to prey upon more unsuspecting ships.

"Kathra, I have a proposition for you," Uhura replied. "If my crew can discover the cause of the plague and develop a cure, will you release my friends?"

Kathra cocked her head to the side, her eyes wide in wonder. "How could you find a cure when our healers have failed?"

"My crew and I are part of the United Federation of Planets, an organization composed of planets and races from all over the universe. In addition to trading with one another and working to ensure peace amongst our peoples, we also share science and ideas. Perhaps we have knowledge that your healers do no. The Federation has found that when we work together in friendship, we can solve almost any problem."

"Why would you make this offer? You will surely fail and forfeit your men."

"We would try anything to save our friends."

"But they are merely men."

"In the Federation and on Earth, where most of us are from, women and men are equal. One gender does not own the other. They are our colleagues, lovers and friends. We have made a commitment to look out for one another; to leave no man or woman behind."

Kathra shook her head in wonder. "What if we refuse your offer and keep the men? They will provide us with strong daughters and our people will continue as we always have. We have no need of your cure thanks to the Great Mother."

"Surely you must see that this device is a band aid and not a cure," Charlene replied. "What if the device malfunctions? What if no new ships come within range of your planet for another hundred years?"

"Masters speaks wisdom, my Queen," Tamur added. "We would lose nothing if they should fail. But if they succeed, our survival is assured."

Kathra considered her sister's words. "It is agreed, Uhura. You and your women have ten days to cure our plague. If you are successful, we shall return your men to you. If you fail, they are forfeit."

"There is one condition," Uhura added. "You and your women will not mate with any of my crewmen. They must remain untouched and unharmed the entire ten days."

Kathra lips thinned into a severe line.

"This is not an unreasonable request," Uhura added. "Give me your word that if we should succeed, our men will be returned to us unmolested."

"You have my word, Uhura. I will instruct the women that they are not to mate with their husbands."

"Then it is agreed," Uhura replied. "There are a few things that we'll need to get started."

She looked to Charlene and Helen who had both been following the conversation closely. Charlene nodded her agreement, her jaw set in determination.

"We'll need to examine a few of your women and any males native to Acunia," Helen added. "Also, we'll want to take samples of the air, soil, food and water."

"We'll also need to examine and speak to a few of our men," Charlene added, with a quick glance towards Uhura. "In order to compare their biology to that of native Acunians."

"Yes," Uhura added quickly. "We need to examine one of the men. Let my people examine Spock."

"That will not be possible," Tamur replied. "No woman is allowed to speak to the consort of the queen."

"This is true," Kathra replied. "I shall provide you with others in his place."

Nyota swallowed back an angry retort and nodded her head in agreement.

* * *

"Please stop fidgeting, Kevin," Charlene scolded the young lieutenant for the third time. "I need to get an accurate scan of that collar."

"I want to go back to my mistresses," Riley whined. "Riana and Liana are the most beautiful mistresses in all of Acunia."

Charlene glanced at Mira, who was attempting to scan Sulu's collar with little success. She rolled her eyes, causing the other woman to snort in commiseration. Kathra has been true to her word and sent Lieutenant Riley and Sulu to be examined. Neither of the gentlemen seemed very pleased to be there. They had not ceased begging to be sent back to their mistresses since they had been brought in fifteen minutes ago.

After finally getting a clean scan, Charlene read the tricorder readouts with a frown. This was not good. Charlene left Riley to the care of Christine to confer with Nyota and Helen.

"This doesn't look good, Ny," Charlene began. "According to my scans, there is no way we can remove those collars without triggering a sort of self-destruct sequence. Kathra wasn't bluffing. We mess with those collars, and our boys are pumped full of neurotoxin."

"What if we simply beamed them out and ran," Dr. Noel offered. "Once we are out of range of whatever it was that nabbed our friends, we should be fine."

"Even if that worked there is still the matter of getting those collars off. They can't wear those things forever." Nyota replied. "Besides, those collars remind me a lot of what the Providers had the Captain, Pavel and I wear on Triskelion. If the Great Mother is anything like those aliens, it won't matter how far we run." [6]

"You think that the Acunians' Great Mother is a Provider?" Helen asked. "But, this planet is several light-years from Triskelion."

"Its possible. They managed to kidnap us when the ship was over ten light-years from Triskelion. We don't know who this Great Mother is nor do we know what sort of power she may wield." Nyota continued, her brow furrowed in thought. "Plus, do these Acunians really seem advanced enough to have created the technology to steal our guys from right off of the ship on their own? I don't think this story of the Great Mother is a fairy tale. They had outside help."

"Captain, you'll want to look at this," Christine called from her place beside Sulu.

Nyota hurried to her side, followed by Helen and Charlene.

"What's the matter, Christine?"

"I've done a thorough scan of Hikaru and Kevin and they both appear to have been drugged."

"Well, that much seemed obvious from the way Scotty was cuddled up to that tart," Charlene remarked.

Nyota reached over and squeezed her shoulder in commiseration.

"Is there anything special about the drug?"

"Well, like we've seen, it appears to act as a psychotic. But, their blood work is abnormal. A normal psychotic shouldn't alter their blood chemistry too much. But, I am noting a slight decline in their white blood cell count."

"Are they in danger?" Helen asked.

"Well, they appear to be in fine health otherwise. It is too early to tell if this drug will do any lasting damage or if the white blood cell deficiency is a temporary adjustment to the drug. I'll have to wait and see."

"If having healthy men for breeding is so important, why give them a drug that might make them sick?" Charlene mused.

"I don't know. But, we are sure as hell going to find out."

"Do you really think we can do this, Ny?" Christine asked with some uncertainty. "Ten days is not a lot of time."

"I know. But we don't have many options and we've got to try."

"We could fight," Mira added from her place by Riley. "They have spears and knives to our phasers."

"And they have remote control killer collars around our crew mates' necks," Charlene reminded her.

"I'd like to avoid violence if I can," Uhura replied.

"Maybe we can help these women," Christine added. "Desperation drove them to take drastic actions. If we find a cure we get our friends back and their society doesn't die out. It's a win-win scenario."

"Perhaps we do somehow manage to find a cure," Mira put in. "How can we be sure that Kathra will keep her word?"

"We can't," Nyota admitted. "We just have to have faith."

"Faith?" Mira snorted.

"Faith's a whole lot better than nothing," Charlene replied.

"Well ladies, that's enough talk," Uhura stated. "We have ten days to find a cure for whatever is killing off the Acunian men. Christine, Ann and Mira, beam back to the ship and start analyzing the data we've got. Helen, Charlene and I will talk to Kathra and see what more we can learn about this Great Mother."

 **Footnotes:**

[[1]] ko-kulgasu = fiancée

[2] kal'i'farr= marriage

[3] koon-ut-kalifee= place of marriage or challenge; from the TOS episode "Amok in Time"

[4] katra= spirit

[5] tel= co-joining of minds; marriage bond

[6] Refers to the TOS episode "Plato's Step Children." In my time line for the Constellations series, Spock and Uhura were not a couple at that time. That did not happen until year 4 of the 5-year mission in The First Taste.

[7] Refers to the TOS episode "Gamesters of Triskelion."


	5. Chapter 5

**Part Five**

Uhura paced the length of the Ready Room, listening with grim resolve to Christine and Helen's findings. It was the third day of their quest to find the cause of the mysterious plague and to develop a cure and Nyota was beginning to get nervous. They had conducted extensive tests on the natives and had yet to discover anything ground breaking regarding the disease or whatever was used on the men to ensure their docility. Whatever they used, whether it was psychic or chemical, did not affect Spock, for which she was grateful.

They did, however, discover why the Klingons were interested in this region of space. Scans of the planet showed that Acunia was rich in grantonium, a highly lucrative mineral integral to the manufacture of sonic weaponry. The planet was practically coated in grantonium. Traces could be found in the food, water, soil and air. The Acunians did not appear to be actively mining the mineral. Despite this discovery, Uhura was still frustrated by their slow progress.

"We've examined ten adolescent Acunian-born Klingon hybrid males and three Acunian adult men of indeterminate humanoid species," Christine stated as she brought up a few charts on the view screen. "We compared their test results to ten adolescent and ten adult Acunian females. There was no demonstrable difference between the test results of the male and female adolescents, but there were significant differences amongst the adult male and female samples.

"The few Acunian-born adult men that were available for examination all suffered from severe leucopenia; low white blood cell count. In contrast, all of the female subjects had comparatively high white blood cell counts."

"Similar to the initial readings done on Sulu and Riley?" Charlene asked.

"Yes, but much more pronounced. The Acunian men's white blood cell counts were dangerously low to the point where these men could die from a common cold or an ear infection," Christine explained. "Additionally, they showed drastically lowered levels of neutrophils, the most common and important subset of white blood cells vital to fighting off infection."

"So, they've all been infected with an immune deficiency virus?"

"Not necessarily, Captain," Helen replied. "There are many known causes of leucopenia. It could be an autoimmune disorder, cancer, hereditary, a bone marrow condition, a parasite or any number of things."

"Well, that doesn't help us much," Uhura sighed. "What about our boys? Can their leucopenia worsen to a point where we should be concerned?"

"It's possible," Christine replied. "But, until we figure out what is causing the leucopenia, there is not much we can do. Plus, we have no way of knowing for sure if the leucopenia is affecting everyone or just Riley and Sulu. Until they grant us access to more of the men to take a larger sample, we'd just be guessing."

Uhura sighed. "I'll go back down to the planet to have a discussion with Kathra. Maybe she'll give us better access."

"I'm concerned about the boys' strange behavior and the possibility that they've been drugged," Charlene piped up. "Since this leucopenia could be caused by an allergy or a reaction to a drug, perhaps whatever they used to control Captain Kirk and the others is connected to their leucopenia."

Uhura smiled for the first time in the past four days. "Charlene, that might just be it! We already know that whatever they're using to control the men probably wasn't some psychic of telepathic device, otherwise they surely would have used it on us. From our scans, we also know that the collars aren't connected to the control beyond the ability to inflict pain."

"That just leaves the possibility that the food or drink was drugged or they administered it to the men through some other means," Mira added.

"Precisely," Uhura replied as she spun around to face Mira. "When we were at the feast, Spock touched me when Kathra was distracted and told me not to drink or eat anything. He knew that the food was tainted."

"But, we saw the Acunian women drinking and eating from the same vessels as the men," Ann retorted. "And our scans of the food and water samples were inconclusive."

"Then maybe the drug wasn't in the food or drink," Helen noted. "Maybe the samples we were given were not laced with the drug,"

"Or, maybe the wine was drugged but the drug doesn't affect Acunian women?" Mira posed.

"I think you may be on to something. Ladies, go and gather your gear. Be ready to beam down in thirty minutes. Charlene and I are going to have a little chat with Kathra. Mira, Helen and Christine, I want you to scan every rock, jug of wine or loaf of bread you see."

* * *

Charlene wiped her brow on her shirtsleeve after she finished running scans on her twenty-first crewman. Although her training was in the technical sciences, primarily geophysics, she and Mira were temporarily drafted onto the medical team. Kathra had agreed to Uhura's request to conduct brief medical scans on most of the captured crewmen on the pretense of testing their blood. Although Christine and Helen remained concerned about the risk of leucopenia, they were also hoping to discover the chemical used to drug the men in the hopes that a few would have fresh doses of the drug in their bloodstream.

"Next," Charlene called tiredly.

She uploaded the results of her last scan to the ship's computers before preparing to scan her next subject. Her breath caught in her throat when Scotty seated himself on the bench before her in their makeshift medical bay.

Charlene glanced nervously around the room before leaning down next to Scotty and placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Oh, Monty," she whispered, as she wrapped her arms around him. "Are you alright, love? I've been so worried about you."

Large hands gently gripped her shoulders and pushed her back.

"I'm sorry, lass," he replied with a look of confusion. "But do I know ye?"

There was none of the warm recognition brightening his dark eyes that she had come to expect. He looked at her as if he had never seen her before. Charlene bit back a sob. His indifference cut her to the core, the wound more painful than his violent reaction to her years ago during his psychotic break. [1]

Warm hands took her by the elbow and forearm, helping her to her feet.

"It's the drug talking, Charlene," Christine consoled her. "Why don't you let me finish up his examination? Perhaps you can beam back to the ship and start analyzing today's data."

Charlene turned to look at Christine, her brown eyes wide.

"It's all right, Christine. I can finish. I just wasn't prepared to see him like the others. I…I just thought he wouldn't be brought for the scans like Spock. I wasn't…"

Charlene bit her lip, unable to finish. Christine shook her head, her blue eyes soft in commiseration. "I insist Charlene. Besides, one of us should be up there to help Ann make sense of this data.

She nodded her agreement, before making her way towards the door. Mira stepped towards her, her mouth opening as if to say something. Charlene held up her hands as she passed the woman, uninterested in anything Mira had to say.

* * *

Spock sat rigidly in his chair, ignoring the feast laid out before him. Kathra sat across from him, watching him intently as she cut into her steak.

"I do not understand why you refuse to eat, Spock," she sighed before placing a small square of meat into her mouth. "You are only punishing yourself."

"Vulcans do not eat meat," Spock replied.

"Do not or can not?"

"The distinction is unimportant. I will not eat meat."

"Then have some batchi fruit," Kathra said as signaled for a servant who brought a tray laden with a spiked purple fruit that had been cut down the middle to reveal bright pink pulp.

Spock examined the fruit curiously.

"If you are worried that the fruit is drugged, it is not. The wine was laced with pachun and had no effect on you."

"You drank of the same cup," Spock replied as he bit into the sour fruit. "Why did you also remain unimpaired?"

"Pachun has no power over women. However, it is most effective at ensuring that men keep their place—much more effective than force."

"Since it is clear to you that I am immune to pachun, why have you not killed me as you have done the Klingons?"

Kathra set down her fork and took a generous sip of her wine before answering.

"Because, unlike the Klingons, you are civilized and subject to control."

Spock merely raised one eyebrow in reply. Kathra laughed.

"Don't mistake my meaning," Kathra continued. "I am not so foolish as to think you tame. Your face may be cold, but your veins flow hot with the blood of a warrior. It is no wonder that Mistress Uhura chose you as her consort. I admire her tenacious pursuit for your return, but she will not be successful. "

Spock cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"You are wondering how I know this? I only had to observe the way in which she looks at you. There is a fierce possessiveness there; a longing familiar to all women who have claimed their mate."

"I am confident that she will secure our release."

"She tries," Kathra replied between bites of her steak. "But she will fail. No matter the outcome, I shall not release you."

"You must know that I will never capitulate."

Kathra's easy smile turned predatory. "Never is quite a long time, Spock."

* * *

Charlene peered into her scanner, studying the blood sample taken from one of the native Acunian men as compared to one of the men from theEnterprise. Her eyes watered from the effort of focusing on the small figures. It was well after 0100 hours on day seven of their ten-day deadline. She and the others were beginning to grow restless. Their recent scans of their crewmen showed that their leucopenia was slowly worsening, although it was not yet at the point of becoming a health risk.

Despite their frustrations, they had also made much progress. They were able to determine that the cause of the acute leucopenia among the Acunian men was not viral in nature nor was it an allergic reaction to the high levels of grantonium in the food, water and air. All signs pointed towards the drug that had been used to subdue the men. Christine and Helen discovered the components of the drug, but they had yet to determine why the drug only seemed to affect the men or how it triggered the acute leucopenia.

"Gracious, if I stare into that blue light for another minute, my eyes are going to fall out of my head," Charlene declared after another hour of staring into the scanner.

"I know what you mean," Mira yawned from her place on the other side of the lab. "I think we both need a break and some coffee."

Over the course of the last six days, Mira and Charlene had begun to ease into a more cordial working relationship; their past animosity forgotten in wake of the crisis. Charlene found her opinion regarding Mira's work ethic changing as Mira proved to be an able assistant responsive to direction.

Charlene went to the replicator and dialed up two large mugs of strong black coffee. She handed one to Mira before taking a sip.

"Damn," Charlene grimaced as she swallowed the bitter brew. "I sure wish I had remembered to bring that scotch from Scotty's quarters. The replicator is just rubbish at making good liquor."

"I have something better," Mira laughed as she placed a bottle of peppermint cream flavoring on the table. "It's made from real peppermint and cream, none of that replicated junk. I've found that this is the only thing that works on Enterprise-brand coffee. Try some. You can keep that bottle, I have a small locker full of the stuff in my quarters."

Charlene picked up the small bottle and removed the cap. She gave it an experimental sniff before adding some to her cup. She took a sip.

"Oh," Charlene sighed as she sank into her chair. "I could kiss you now, Mira. Well, almost."

They shared a laugh before resuming their silent coffee consumption.

"You know," Mira began after a time, "I have to admire your calm. Ever since the guys disappeared, I've wanted to just lock myself in a room and cry into my pillow. I don't know how you all face challenges like this so often and not go insane."

Charlene laughed. "You think I'm calm? No, honey, this is all a carefully constructed façade built out of necessity."

"Hmm," Mira replied. "I thought it would get easier, but I'm just as terrified now as I was on my first stint aboard."[2]

Charlene sipped her coffee, remembering the ship's encounter with the Zetarians.

"But you didn't fall apart, Mira. You soldiered through and that's what counts."

Mira snorted. "I only got through that because of Scotty. He was like a rock through it all. You know you're lucky, don't you."

It was Charlene's turn to snort. "I guess part of it is luck, but with Scotty, it has also been a lot of hard work. You have no idea what we've been through together. I didn't think I'd be with him now and seriously thinking about marriage, of all things. But despite all of the ups and downs, I'm glad that we have each other now. I'll be damned if some blue-haired bitch steals him away from me."

Mira laughed, shooting coffee out of her nose. Charlene soon dissolved into a giggling fit as she watched Mira try to recover. Soon both women were laughing loudly.

"Thank you," Charlene said as soon as she caught her breath. "I really needed that."

"You're welcome, Charlene," Mira replied as she wiped up the spilt coffee. "I never thought I'd say this, but I'm happy that Scotty has you."

Charlene held her cup of coffee half way to her lips as both of her eyebrows crept towards her hairline.

"The crazy thing is that I asked to be transferred to the Enterprise for Scotty." Mira continued, ignoring Charlene's look of disbelief. "I thought maybe if we weren't so far apart our relationship could work, that we'd pick back right up where we left off. When he told me he was seeing you, I pressed for the transfer anyway."

"You gave up a plum position on Memory Alpha to get a man?" Charlene asked. "Most scientists would sell their first born for that assignment."

"Does that go for you, too?"

"Oh, goodness no," Charlene replied. "I'd go stir crazy tied down to a planet. I know most people would love to have access to all of that knowledge and top-notch research facilities, but I can't give up the stars quite yet. I've learned to like the danger and the adventure."

"I'll never grow to like it," Mira signed.

Charlene put down her PADD and regarded her seriously. "That doesn't make you less of a Starfleet officer. Perhaps it just makes you sane. I think you have to be a wee bit crazy to get a kick out of this sort of thing."

"Hmm, I wouldn't call you all crazy," Mira replied diplomatically.

"I would."

As soon as they were finished with their coffee, Mira and Charlene resumed their work. Charlene decided to give the blood work a break and moved on to the comparisons of the DNA. Christine had examined the Acunian DNA samples earlier in the day but had not found anything interesting. Charlene was no genetic specialist, but she could muddle her way through a genome map. Something told her that the genome sequence was worth a second look.

After a few hours perusal, she finally found something that looked interesting. She noticed a peculiar marker found on both the Acunian DNA sequence and that of one Ensign Derek Haarde. She cued up a DNA sample taken from Ensign Haarde five years ago and displayed it on the screen underneath his current DNA sample and that of the Acunian male. The marker was notably absent from the early Haarde sample.

"Mira," Charlene called excitedly. "I think you should call Helen and Ann."

"But, they're probably both asleep," Mira protested.

"I don't think they'll mind missing a few hours sleep to see this!"

* * *

Uhura fidgeted as she sat in the captain's chair, feeling as if she were about to jump out of her skin. Charlene had found the cause of the acute leucopenia and Anne and Christine's team were now feverishly working on developing a treatment. What they had assumed was essentially leucopenia triggered by a reaction to the drug was now known to be so much more. The leucopenia suffered by the men was in actuality a benign hereditary neutropenia that was triggered by the drug used to subdue the men. Whatever caused the drug to only affect male recipients also limited the hereditary neutropenia to males. The hereditary neutropenia seemed to have been caused by a mutation in the Y chromosome, caused by exposure to grantonium. Grantonium in small doses was a harmless mineral, but as the mineral was found in high levels in the food, soil, drinking water and air of Acunia, mutations naturally occurred. The Acunians had evolved to adapt to most of the mutations but evolution was not quick enough to adapt to mass poisoning.

Halting the use of the drug would ensure that future males born on Acunia would not suffer from acute leucopenia, however additional treatment was needed for those already exposed to the drug and high levels of grantonium. In order to save the few native male Acunians and their crew, a gene treatment had to be developed soon. They had two days remaining to work a miracle.

As Uhura lacked the scientific and medical training required to be of assistance in the development of the treatment, she tasked herself with discovering more about the Great Mother. The similarities between the Great Mother and the Providers of Triskelion were too great to ignore. Like the Providers, no one had seen the Great Mother other than Takuna, the first queen of Acunia. Uhura had requested and been granted access to the royal archives and made digital copies of the appropriate parchments during her last visit so that the ship's computer could translate and search the documents. The information that she found was no longer so surprising.

Prior to Takuna taking the throne, Acunia was a patriarchic society where women were treated as little more than slaves created for men's pleasure. Takuna, the wife of a prominent advisor of the king, staged a startlingly bloodless coup to wrest control of the government. The records contained little information on how the coup was achieved, but Takuna's ascension to the throne conveniently correlated with the first Great Plague. Within the first five years of her reign, over five hundred thousand men perished. Acunia was plunged into a state of civil unrest and Takuna's reign appeared to be on the brink of extinction when the Great Mother appeared to Takuna bringing the device, which saved Acunia. Soon after the Great Mother's coming, a few hundred men were brought to Acunia, not nearly enough to sustain the population. Over the generations, the population of Acunia decreased until only a little over two thousand people remained.

"Captain, I think I've found something," Haines announced from her place at the scanner.

"What is it Jana?" Uhura asked as she turned in her seat to face the ensign.

"Increased scans of the region have picked up a low level of unidentifiable radiation some twenty miles outside of the main Acunian settlement."

"Can you get us a closer look?"

"Yes, Captain," Haines replied as she cued up the main view screen.

An image of a crater surrounded by dense forest appeared on the screen. Uhura stood from her chair and approached the helm as she examined the image.

"There," she cried as she pointed to a section of the crater. "Right there in the upper left hand corner is what appears to be a metal grating. Zoom in on that."

Haines zoomed in on the section that Uhura pointed to. A small vessel, about forty meters in length, appeared on the screen. It was covered in thick vines and looked badly burnt in places.

"Maybe we've found the Great Mother," Uhura mused before switching on the communicator on the captain's chair. "Lt. Masters, Yeoman Jamal, Yeoman Tamura, please meet me in the transporter room in half an hour. Please don full radiation suits."

Thirty minutes later, Uhura stood with her team on the bridge of what she was sure was the Great Mother's ship. The ship did not have any identifiable instrument panels on the console or helm. A single seat overgrown with vegetation, sat off to one side of the cabin. The primary cabin consisted of a large view screen and a platform with a large glass dome in the center of the space. The dome was severely damaged, a large hole on the left side.

"I am picking up the traces of remains from an unidentified organism," Charlene reported as she looked at her scanner. "Whatever was here died a very long time ago."

"It was a Provider," Uhura replied. "Like those the Captain, Chekov and I encountered on Triskelion. A highly evolved being that consisted primarily of a brain housed in that chamber."

"It seems unlikely that the damage to the dome was caused by the crash," Charlene added. "The rest of this ship is in pretty good shape, for its age and the location."

Uhura bent down and picked up a broken spear. "I doubt the damage here or the death of the Provider was accidental."

"Captain, you might want to see this," Zahra called from the back of the ship.

Uhura abandoned her examination of the broken dome and followed Charlene to the back of the ship where Zahra stood with Miko Tamura, scanning a large hole in the rear console out of which various vines grew.

"It looks like something was removed from the ship after the crash," Zahra explained.

Uhura reached out and removed a few of the vines sides of the hole, running her glove-encased hand along the edges.

"These cut marks look consistent with a metal blade of some sort," Uhura stated. "Someone hacked a piece of machinery from the console. I think whatever device was used to take the men and control the collars came from here."

The women moved from the ship to investigate the surrounding area. They found the wreckage and traces of chemicals normal to a cash site of a ship of that size. Something shiny caught Uhura's eye a few meters south of the ship. She called Miko to follow her and went over to investigate. She knelt down and cleared away weeds and leaves to reveal a tubular round collar. Uhura felt a knot form in the pit of her stomach as she cleaned the surrounding area to find the bleached white vertebrae of a long neck and a humanoid skull.

"I think I've found the occupant of that seat," she sighed.

Spock stood behind Kathra as she held court in the throne room. Uhura and her team reported that they discovered the cause of the plague and developed a cure. He was eager to learn the nature of the disease. Kathra had refused to discuss the matter with him and he had not been allowed to converse with Uhura or any of the Enterprise women for the past nine days. He found his lack of knowledge about the matter at hand to be disquieting. As First Officer, he had grown accustomed to being privy to every matter that concerned the Enterprise and her crew.

"I would not entertain any false hopes," Kathra turned to address him as the last of her supplicants left the throne room. "It is unlikely that your former mistress has truly found a cure."

"I do not cling to hope," Spock replied. "My confidence is based on an understanding of fact. Lieutenant Uhura has always performed admirably and the Enterprise is fortunate to have numerous talented female scientists among its crew."

"We shall see," Kathra sneered.

Their focus was redirected to the entrance when Uhura was announced. Spock watched her approach the throne with a confident gait, Misses Masters, Noel, Mulhall and Jamal following close behind.

"Mistress Uhura of Enterprise," Kathra began. "Your ten days are nearly spent. Have you developed a cure for the plague?"

"We have," Uhura replied. "My crew has developed a medicine in quantities large enough to treat the men afflicted by the disease."

Kathra looked surprised. "Then, I give you leave to test the drug so that we can be assured that it works."

"Are you not curious as to the cause of the plague, Queen Kathra?"

"If your medicine works, the cause is irrelevant," Kathra sniffed.

"You are the cause of the disease, Kathra," Uhura replied, her eyes narrowed. "You and the women of Acunia have been murdering your own men for generations."

"This is blasphemous," Tamur cried out, before she leapt from her place by Kathra to place a sword at Uhura's neck. "Sister, let me deal with these women."

"The truth is not blasphemy," Uhura replied, ignoring Tamur's threat. "The medicine we prepared is not a vaccine. It will not prevent future generations of Acunian men from succumbing to the disease. Acunia can only survive if you head my words."

"Everyone, leave us! Only Tamura may remain," Kathra ordered. After the room was cleared of attendants and guards, Kathra gestured tiredly for Uhura to continue. "Let her speak, sister."

Uhura threw Tamur a cold glare before she stepped towards the throne. "Your foremother Queen Takuna took the throne some two hundred years ago in a bloodless coup. Your own historical records show that a stifling patriarchy ruled Acunia for hundreds of years prior to Takuna's coup. Women were not allowed to speak in public much less have sway in the government. How could Takuna, wife of the King's chief physician, accomplish such a feat?"

Kathra and Tamur shared a brief look. "Takuna was a gifted stateswoman and strategist."

"Takuna was a gifted chemist," Uhura continued. "She developed a tasteless, odorless and colorless mind altering drug that, when ingested, made men compliant and open to suggestion."

"Acunia was a brutal place before Takuna," Kathra argued. "Women were treated no better than cattle. Rape went unpunished. Women were beaten and executed for speaking in public or being seen with men not related to them by marriage or blood. Takuna brought freedom and peace."

"Takuna also poisoned your men! That is why your husbands, sons and brothers die not long after they reach puberty when you begin drugging them into submission. The drug makes them weak, destroying their immune systems until even the slightest cut or cold could be fatal."

Kathra leaned back in her chair. "If we stop using pachun, Acunia will again be run by tyrants and women will be subjugated. How could you ask us to go back to such a state?"

"If you do not stop poisoning your men there will be no Acunia," Uhura pleaded. "Raise your children to respect one another regardless of gender and you will not have to worry about your sons becoming the tyrants of the past. Give them rights and the power of self-determination. Trust them to follow they way that they have been taught. This is your only option if you truly want Acunia to survive."

Kathra rose from her seat with a sigh and began to pace. Spock watched as Uhura tracked the queen's progress, her eyes shifting between worry and hope.

"Say we do as you wish. We stop using the pachun and treat all those men afflicted by the plague and return your men to you. We still do not have enough young men among us to sustain our population, much less grow our numbers."

"We are willing to help with that as well. Release our men to us, and, if they so choose, they can donate sperm."

Spock looked to Uhura at this pronouncement, one of his brows lifted in surprise. Uhura shrugged minutely in response.

"We will also petition the United Federation of Planets on your behalf," Uhura continued. "The Federation is a union of planetary governments who pledge to protecting universal liberty, civil rights and equality. All of the member planets agree to share resources and information. The Federation could help Acunia, but you could not go on as you have been."

"Why would they help us when we have taken your men?" Tamur asked.

"Because, the Federation would not want to see any civilization of sentient beings perish needlessly. Plus, Acunia has much to offer the Federation in knowledge and natural resources. "

Kathra resumed her seat and sat in silence for several moments.

"We cannot change our ways overnight," Kathra finally replied.

"Then just take it step by step," Charlene spoke up. "Start by treating the affected men and discontinuing the use of pachun."

"It is agreed," Kathra replied. "You and your women may start treating the men. We shall see if your medicine works."

"And you'll free our crewmen?" Uhura added.

"Of course," Kathra said. "Your men will be returned to you as soon as the treatments have been completed."

* * *

Charlene moved about the make shift medical ward set up on the palace grounds, her PADD in hand as she took notes. It was day ten of their ordeal and they had successfully developed a treatment to counteract the neutropenia. Christine organized teams of medical assistants and other officers with medical training to dispense the cure to the affected crewmen and Acunian males.

Preliminary scans showed promising results. The white blood cell counts of the first round of crewmen given the medicine were recovering to near normal levels. The Enterprise men were safe. However, only time would tell if the medicine would have a significant effect on the Acunian-born males whose white blood cell counts were alarmingly low.

Kathra appeared to have been true to her word and stopped the men from being further subjected to the pachun drug. As Charlene passed her colleagues and friends, she was encouraged by their looks of recognition and hope. However, there was only one crewman that she wished to see. After making her way through a few more rows of beds, compiling data from medical scanners as she went. Finally, she came to his bed.

"Charlene Masters," Scotty sighed. "Aren't you a sight for sore eyes, lass!"

Charlene could not stop the broad smile that broke out over her features at the sound of her name on his lips.

"Why don't you take a short break, Nurse Martinez," she urged the young woman who stood monitoring Scotty's condition.

"Are your sure, Lieutenant?"

"Quite. Why don't you take five minutes to get some fresh air. You look like you could use it."

Charlene watched the grateful nurse walk away before turning back to face Scotty.

"My knight in shining armor," Scotty said with a wide grin.

"No armor, I'm afraid," Charlene replied. "Just a regulation blue uniform that's way too short."

Scotty smiled warmly at her, his eyes suspiciously wet. He took her free hand in his large one, running his thumb against the soft skin on the back of her hand. Charlene took in a quick shuddering breath.

"I've missed ye, Leenie," he whispered as he pulled her to sit on the narrow bed next to him.

Charlene bit her lip to keep her relief in-check. She was still on duty and in plain sight of many of her colleagues. She allowed herself the luxury of smoothing back his dark bangs from his forehead.

"I've missed you too, Mr. Scott," she replied.

She trailed her hand down the side of his face to his neck, fingering the cold metal collar still attached there. Scotty grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips, kissing the palm and her wrist. Charlene sighed and leaned into his embrace.

"We'll have you home soon, Monty. I think the Enterprise misses you."

He smiled against her cheek. "Who has been looking after my girl?"

"Mira," Charlene replied as she pulled back slightly. "And she has done a good job."

"Aye, right!" Scotty exclaimed with a raised brow. "Are ye sure yer not runnin' a fever, lass?"

"Aye, pure!" Charlene answered, mimicking his brogue. "We've come to a truce of sorts." [3]

"Bless me," he sighed. "I would nae ever believed it."

"Why not? Surely you're familiar with my powers of persuasion."

"That I am," Scotty replied with a smile. "And I hope to get reacquainted with them soon."

* * *

Uhura stepped off of the transporter platform, relieved to be aboard the Enterprise once more. All of the Acunian men had responded well to the medicine and she had successfully negotiated a partial treaty with Acunia. Her fellow crewmen were released from their collars and transported back to the Enterprise without incident. Nyota had also directed her crew to install a communications console at the palace to ease communications between Acunia and the Federation.

Nyota knew that hours of reports, paperwork and conferences with Starfleet brass awaited her, but she could not help the feeling of anticipation that filled her breast. She also longed to see Spock once again. Well, to touch and speak to him again. She had seen Spock often during the last week and a half, sitting silently beside or behind Kathra. Having him so close at hand yet far away had been excruciating.

Uhura stepped onto the bridge and looked fondly at her crew. Soon, she would return command back to Captain Kirk and most of these women would return to their previous positions. While she knew that she would be relieved to no longer shoulder the burden of command, she was could not help but be wistful about what she was leaving behind. Nyota was immensely impressed by all of her bridge and command crew. Each woman had risen to the challenges before them to perform admirably.

"Lt. Masters," she called to her first officer as she sat in the captain's chair for what may be the last time. "Are all the crewmen accounted for?"

Charlene walked over to the captain's chair, PADD in hand.

"It looks like everyone is accounted for," she began. "Wait. I do not see Commander Spock on my list of recovered crewmen."

Uhura frowned. "That can't be right. Computer, locate Commander Spock."

"Commander Spock is not on board the Enterprise," the computer replied.

"That bitch," Uhura seethed. "Palmer, hail the palace."

"Yes, Captain."

Uhura stood from her seat and walked to stand in front of the helm, her hands placed firmly on her hips.

"Mistress Uhura," Kathra greeted as her image filled the view screen. Spock could be seen standing behind her. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"You have Commander Spock. I want him released to us immediately per our agreement," Uhura bit out.

"I do not wish to make war with my sisters," Kathra calmly replied. "I have not broken the agreement. Your men have been returned to you. However, I have claimed Spock as my consort."

"I take that as a personal declaration of war, Kathra," Uhura retorted. "Commander Spock is part of my crew and he will be returned to me per our arrangement unless you intend to face the consequences."

"If you attempt to take him by force, I will activate the collar and he will die," Kathra replied before raising a small remote and pushing a yellow button. "Let me demonstrate."

Spock crumpled to the ground screaming, his hands clawing at the collar impotently.

"Stop it!" Uhura cried out.

"As you wish," Kathra replied as she deactivated the collar. Spock's screams ended and he rose unsteadily to his feet. "I think we have a proper understanding now."

"The hell we do," Nyota said, her eyes glinting dangerously. "I enact my rights of Dune-Fawe!"

Kathra's eyes widened. "You wouldn't. Dune-Fawe is a fight to the death. You will surely perish!"

"I enact my right of Dune-Fawe," Nyota repeated menacingly. "Accept the challenge or forfeit your consort to me!"

Kathra swallowed. "I acknowledge the claim of Dune-Fawe. We will battle on the morrow."

"No," Uhura replied. "I've studied well. According to the law of Acunia, it is the challenger who chooses the moment of battle. I will face you in an hour. Prepare to surrender he who belongs to me."

* * *

 **Footnotes:**

[1] This refers to my WIP A Wolf in Sheep's Clothing, based on the TOS episode "A Wolf in the Fold." Reading that story is not essential to understanding this one.

[2] Refers to the TOS episode The Lights of Zetar where Mira was possessed by aliens made of pure energy and nearly died.

[3] Scottish slang for "Yes, really!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Part Six**

Uhura fell to the mat for the fifth time that evening, landing heavily on her bottom. Her normally pristine hair was a mess, the dark strands plastered to her forehead by sweat. She released a most unladylike grunt of frustration as she allowed herself to flop back onto the mat, one arm thrown dramatically over her eyes.

"Again, Nyota," Spock demanded as he crouched back down into position, his bare feet spaced shoulder width apart and his short clad legs bent at the knee.

"No more, Spock, please," Nyota whined from her place on the floor. "I'm tired. I'm sweaty. And my ass hurts!"

"You will only grasp this skill through practice, Nyota. When you have successfully pinned me to the mat then we will end our lesson for the week."

Nyota groaned as she rolled over onto her stomach, giving Spock a prime view of her short clad bottom as she got to her feet.

"I don't know why I'm even trying," she continued to complain as she stretched her arms above her head and bent backwards, thrusting her full bosom forward.

"You're two feet taller than me and outweigh me by 50 kilograms, at least," Uhura continued. "Plus, you have cat like reflexes and speed."

"That is precisely why I am an ideal opponent for you as you practice all that I have taught you," Spock replied. "In the field, you will seldom face attackers of a height and weight comparable to yourself. _Sus mahana_ is an ideal martial art for a person of your stature."

At the time, Uhura had dismissed Spock's lessons as a prime example of his over protective nature. On Triskelion, she had simultaneously fought two thralls and fended off the advances of her drill thrall, Lars, who was twice her size. In the mirror universe she defended herself against several opponents. She didn't need Spock's extra defense lessons. However, as she circled Kathra, her uniform torn and her chest heaving from exertion, she was thankful for the lessons.

Kathra cried out as she lunged towards Uhura, her spear pointed at Uhura's core. Uhura quickly dogged to the side, avoiding Kathra's spear as she spun to face the woman's back. Uhura kicked Kathra in the back, sending the woman tumbling gracelessly onto the ground. Kathra quickly recovered, rolling onto her back and jumping to her feet. She lunged once more and Uhura made to spin away. Anticipating her move, Kathra redirected her blade, catching Uhura on the shoulder.

Nyota cried out in pain as the spear sliced through her skin, grazing her shoulder. She stumbled back, clutching her arm as Kathra yelled out in triumph. Nyota grimaced and planted her feet, gripping her spear in her sweaty palms.

"You haven't won yet, bitch," Uhura taunted.

"Brave talk, little one," Kathra replied as she circled her, her face contorted in a sneer. "You grow weak and the ground already drinks your blood. Surrender now and I will spare your life."

Uhura drew in a deep breath and spat on the ground. "Bring it!"

"Then your death is of your own making."

Kathra charged once more, her spear aimed at Uhura's chest. Nyota crouched low as she held her spear horizontally in front of her. When Kathra neared, Nyota stuck out with a low sweeping kick, knocking Kathra's feet from under her as she raised her spear above her head, knocking the weapon from Kathra's hands. Uhura rolled to her feet as Kathra fell heavily, her back and head striking the ground forcefully. Before Kathra could recover, Uhura pounced, jamming her knee into the woman's stomach and pressing the tip of her spear to her throat.

"Surrender or I'll run this spear through your lying neck," Uhura ground out.

"I surrender," Kathra wheezed.

Uhura elegantly leapt to her feet, dropping her spear as she watched Kathra struggle to stand. Uhura straightened her spine, placing her hands on her hips as she assumed a posture she felt was most commanding.

"I have beaten your queen," Uhura spoke to the assembled crowd. "Per the law of Dune-Fawe, you will return my male to me."

"I admit defeat," Kathra replied. "Release him."

Uhura watched as Tamura removed the collar from around Spock's neck. He stepped towards her, his dark eyes examining her for any signs of serious injury.

"Attend me, Spock," Uhura commanded, holding out two fingers of her right hand. Spock inclined his head and pressed two fingers of his left hand against hers as he stepped behind her.

"You are a fine warrior. Your men are blessed to have you as their mistress," Kathra said.

"In the Federation, one gender does not own the other. It is my hope that your people can also come to know this equality now that the disease killing your men has been cured."

"Indeed, our people are in your debt. Your medicine women are skillful. It is my hope that the latest turn of events has not destroyed any chance of friendship between your Federation and my people."

"I hold no grudge against Acunia," Uhura replied. "All our men have been freed and the seeds of a beneficial alliance sown. Peace to you. May all your children be strong."

Uhura accepted Kathra's answering blessing before calling the ship to beam aboard. She sighed in relief to see the smiling face of Charlene Masters behind the transporter controls.

"Status report," Uhura requested as she stepped down from the pad, Spock on her heels.

"Most are cleared for duty, sir. Captain Kirk is being examined as we speak," Charlene replied as she fell in step behind Nyota.

Uhura grinned in satisfaction. "At least they were gentle with our boys."

Soon they arrived at Sickbay where McCoy was assisting Chapel in examining the crewmen. Kirk rose from his bed as they entered.

"Excellent work. You make a fine captain, Lieutenant. We all owe you and every crewwoman aboard a debt of gratitude for getting us back safely."

"I was just doing my job, sir," Uhura replied. She felt the weight of Spock's stare upon her.

"I am almost reluctant to relieve you of command. But, after nine days of being the shackled love slave of a green haired priestess, I am itching to sit in the command chair once more."

"It is understandable sir."

Uhura and Spock were ordered to submit to a complete physical. Spock sat across from her, his dark brown eyes never leaving her person as M'Benga checked him for injuries. McCoy sucked his teeth as he treated her wounded shoulder, bruised ribs and sprained wrist.

"Well, I suppose you're lucky to just come away with a few bumps and scrapes," Bones replied as he cleaned the wound on her shoulder. "That was a damned fool thing to do! I was afraid you were a goner when she got you in the shoulder."

Uhura's eyes grew wide. "You saw what happened?"

"Nyota, everyone saw what happened," M'Benga replied. "As soon as word spread that you were taking on that banshee, everyone gathered around the nearest view screen to cheer you on."

"You see, diplomacy aside, many of us were itching to see her knocked on her ass," McCoy added with a snort before his voice grew serious. "I just didn't want to see you get killed in the process."

Nyota groaned and turned to look at Spock. He sat silently, staring at her with a dark intensity that unnerved her.

"Len, it's not like I had many options," she finally replied. "I had to get Mr. Spock back."

"I understand, doll face," Bones replied with a gentle squeeze to her uninjured shoulder. "Just remind me to never piss you off."

Uhura was released to her quarters and ordered to take a few days off. The last few days were a blur of panic, activity, research and negotiations. Uhura felt drained, yet exhilarated by having her skill as a leader recognized. Indeed, no male member of the crew would ever second-guess his female colleagues. As she began to contemplate how she would manage changing out of her uniform with her heavily bandaged wrist, Spock stepped into the room, the short brown tunic he had been forced to wear on the planet exchanged for his science blues. He clasped his hands behind his back as he stared down at her before raising his right hand to reverently touch her cheek.

"Nyota, _k'diwa_."

Uhura sighed. "Welcome back, Commander."

Spock carried her into the sleeping alcove. He undressed her, gently kissing each bit of newly exposed skin. When she was nude and clutching his arms, he lifted her once more to carry her into the bath. He disrobed and joined her. Nyota admired his beautiful lean form and ran her uninjured hand through the light fur on his chest. Spock purred before bending his head to capture her lips. He washed her body, gently running a sponge over her skin and his long graceful fingers through her hair. Nyota tried to clean him as well, but Spock tossed the sponge aside before ordering the water off and wrapping her in a towel.

He carried her to bed where he proceeded to massage her body until she lay limp and panting beneath him. She cried out when his hot mouth pressed against her sex. He worshipped her until she clenched and bucked against him. He covered their bodies with a blanket and wrapped himself around her uninjured side, whispering to her until sleep claimed her.

* * *

Scotty lay on his bed; Charlene snuggled close to his side, her head resting on his shoulder while one hand worked lazy circles in the hair of his chest. Scotty dropped his chin and kissed the top of her head. He pressed his nose against her tight brown curls, breathing in the scent of her mint shampoo.

During the past three hours since he had been discharged from Sickbay, Charlene had only released her hold upon him twice when he had to use the restroom. Even then, he had to gently pry her arms from around his neck as he informed her that some things a man had to tend to on his own.

Scotty didn't mind her affectionate embraces. On the contrary, he craved them. After nine days of separation, he craved her touch. Granted, most of those days he was so drugged up that he thought Tamur was the epicenter of his universe. However, when his mind was free from the drug, he felt Charlene's absence acutely. He remembered with startling clarity every moment of his captivity, including Charlene's devastated face when he had not known who she was and had asked for another woman.

Charlene's hand stilled on his chest, her fingers intertwined with his chest hair.

"Monty," Charlene began, her voice unusually soft. "I had the most wonderful dream the other night."

Scotty lifted his chin as he dropped his head back onto the pillow.

"Oh, aye?" Scotty replied dreamily. "Tell me about it, Leenie."

Charlene propped herself up on one elbow, her other hand pressed against his chest. She looked down at him with a gentle smile.

"I dreamt we got married here on the ship. Captain Kirk performed the ceremony and Kyle was your best man."

"Hmmm," Scotty frowned. "Well, that cannae be right."

Charlene's smile slipped from her face in bewilderment.

"If any man were to stand up fer me, it would be Mr. Leslie."

Scotty threw her a mischievous grin that earned him a thump upon the chest.

"Oi! No hitting," Scotty exclaimed before he flipped them over and pinned her to the mattress. Charlene giggled as she squirmed underneath him, trying to buck him off with her hips.

Scotty chuckled at her paltry efforts and bent his head to capture one pert dark nipple between his lips. Charlene stilled beneath him, her hands curling into fists as she surrendered.

"That's cheating," she panted. "You know that's my spot."

Scotty laughed around her breast as he nudged her thighs apart with one knee. He released one of her wrists and brought his free hand to her core, testing her readiness. Charlene mewled and grabbed a fistful of his hair, willing him to move from her breast to her mouth. Scotty kissed her wetly, his tongue mimicking the motion of his questing fingers as he explored her mouth.

Soon Charlene clenched around his fingers, dragging her mouth away from his as she grunted her release. She watched with heavily lidded eyes as Scotty brought his wet digits from her center to his lips. She shivered as he carefully sucked them clean.

Charlene opened her legs wider in invitation, bucking her hips against his erection. Scotty obliged and slid into her. He set a languid pace, thrusting deeply and slowly withdrawing. He watched the play of emotions across her face, noting with satisfaction how she alternated between biting her bottom lip and opening her mouth in panting grunts. Beads of sweat gathered on her furrowed brow. Her large brown eyes were wide and fixed on his own. She was open, beautiful and his.

Scotty stilled and held himself above her, watching her carefully as she frowned in protest. She jostled her hips to compel him to move, but Scotty remained motionless.

"Monty," she whined, her voice husky. "Monty. Please."

"Patience, lass," he whispered, bending his head to kiss her lips. "There's a question of some importance that I asked ye a few days back. I'll be needing an answer."

Charlene's look of confusion cleared minutely. "Monty?"

"Will ye marry me, Leenie?"

Charlene stared at him dumbly for a moment before drawing him back down for a long kiss.

"Yes."

"Aye?"

Charlene laughed. "Of course I will, Monty! But you'll have to ask me again when we aren't in the middle of…you know."

"Why's that, lass? You know that will be the third time."

"I can't very well tell my mother that you proposed to me mid shag!"

Scotty smiled. "I suppose yer right. But it is a pretty effective way of asking."

Charlene rolled her eyes. "Some might say it's a little coercive. I might not be in command of all my faculties."

Scotty answered with a thrust of his hips and laughed at Charlene's loud grunt of reply.

"Please, Monty," Charlene groaned, as she gripped his buttocks in both hands and pumped her hips.

Scotty rolled over onto his back, taking Charlene with him. She smiled down at him wickedly before planting her hands on his broad shoulders and grinding her hips down onto his erection.

Charlene cursed in a manner that would make an old-Aberdeen pub-crawler proud before leaning back and bracing her hands on his thighs. [1] Scotty cursed at the sensation caused by the new angle and Charlene's clenching muscles. Scotty sat up and pulled her to his chest as he slammed his hips into her, thrusting through her climax. Charlene bit down hard on his shoulder dragging a harsh cry from Scotty's throat as he came.

They remained wrapped around one another as they sought to regain their breath. Charlene brushed his sweat soaked hair out of his eyes as she grinned down at him.

"We definitely can't tell my mother this story."

* * *

"You performed most admirably, _ashayam,_ " Spock whispered to Nyota as they sat together on Observation Deck 1.

It was two days after they left Acunian space and Spock and Uhura were enjoying a well-earned respite. The previous week had been a whirlwind of meetings, negotiations and reports that afforded them little time to enjoy one another's presence. Spock arranged matters so that they had the deck to themselves for most of beta shift. The captain granted his unusual request without a second thought, only grinning slyly when Spock made the request over a game of three-dimensional chess.

Uhura sighed as she wiggled to make herself more comfortable on Spock's lap.

"I admit that at first it was all too much. I didn't know how we'd come up with a cure in ten days. But, one night I remembered my great-bibi's favorite verse: ' _therefore do not_ worry _about tomorrow, for tomorrow will_ worry _about itself. Each day_ has enough _trouble of_ its own.' [2] _It became a mantra of sorts reminding me to deal with things one day at a time. It kept me somewhat sane."_

" _Interesting," Spock replied. "There is a teaching of Surak very similar to this saying of Jesus. 'Nash-gad dungi-ki'let'thieri. Fa-gad ki'tun hiyet_.'"[3]

Uhura smiled and leaned her forehead against his. "Sometimes I forget that although we come from different solar systems, we aren't so very different."

"I have to agree with you, Nyota. We are well suited for one another."

"So, will you really do it?" Uhura asked as she lifted her head from his. "You will establish the bond with me tonight?"

"If you are amenable, _k'diwa_. I can establish a marriage bond, but the _tel_ will not be complete until it is cemented by a healer."

Nyota waived her hand carelessly. "Figuring out all the details about the ceremonies and children or where we'll live and what we'll do years from now can wait until another day. I'm sure we'll figure it out. The important thing is that I love you today and I am sure that I will love you tomorrow and the day after that."

"You expect to only love me until Thursday?" Spock teased. "I hardly think that is a sufficient basis for a marriage."

Nyota leaned in and kissed the side of his neck. "I'll love you today and every day until I die. Now get to bonding, Mister."

"As you wish."

 **Footnotes:**

[1] In "Wolf in the Fold," Scotty describes himself as an old-Aberdeen pub-crawler.

[2]Matthew 6:34—A/N: Lately this has been my daily mantra.

[3] "Today, resolve to have peace. Tomorrow has troubles enough."—Phrase I cobbled together from the Vulcan Language Dictionary.

~ **FIN** ~


End file.
